Worth The Saving
by Spikes Bint
Summary: Contains, S5 Angel spoilers! After a bad night, Spike had saved Fred's life, and they discovered they had more than a little in common. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is set after the unaired episode of AtS 5:4. I am still a total Spuffy shipper, but I wrote this for a friend, and I wanted to try my hand at something different, unless you have extensive knowledge of S5 spoilers, then this might not make much sense.  
  
SPOILERS: The previous night Spike had fought Pavayne, whom had terrorised the halls of Wolfram and Hart. Pavayne had tortured Spike and had tried to send him to hell. Fred had been working tirelessly to find a way to make Spike corporeal again. She had made a device that would have returned him to flesh, and there was only a one shot chance at this. The moment that the transformation was to happen, Pavayne had appeared and started to choke Fred, taunting Spike that he would have to watch her die. Even though it was Spike's only hope, he had pushed Pavayne in the way of the device to save Fred's life. Pavayne had become human and the device was in ruins. But at least Spike had saved Fred and Pavayne had been locked away forever by Wolfram and Hart.  
  
FOR: Lilbreck, who suffers my Spuffiness almost in silence  
  
"Worth Saving"  
  
Winifred Burkle opened her eyes to a brilliant Californian morning. A hand strayed to her neck, touching the tender skin around her throat as she remembered the events of the previous night. She almost hadn't lived to see this day, Pavayne had almost succeeded in squeezing the life out of her, but Spike had saved her. He'd lost his one chance at being mortal for her, maybe Angel would be a little nicer to him now. She couldn't help, but smile to herself at that thought, having seen too many times the way they liked to strike sparks off each other.  
  
Things at Wolfram and Hart had been decidedly a little more interesting since Spike had 'shown' up. Maybe not all in the good sense, but lately, if Fred has sat still long enough to think about it, she would have analysed her renewed enthusiasm for her shiny new lab, which had previously, already started to pall for her, in the few weeks she had been in charge of it.  
  
It was only 6:30 am, her alarm wasn't set to go off for at least another half hour, but Fred knew it was pointless trying to go back to sleep, so she gave up trying and got out of bed and sat at her dressing table, meeting her eyes in the mirror.  
  
She felt tears form as she looked at herself angrily. Spike had told her to give up trying to save him from his downward spiral into hell. He'd said he was a lost cause not worth the saving that had just made her all the more determined to help him. He was a souled vampire, wasn't he? A champion just like Angel, didn't he too deserve the same respect and consideration?  
  
These thoughts propelled her forward as she hastily dressed for her day at the lab, she wasn't going to be so easily defeated and neither would she let Spike be. Angel, Wesley and Gunn were all of the opinion of destroying the amulet and sending Spike to his eternal rest But Fred wasn't so sure that he would get rest, Spike had been talking about hell a lot lately, and he had told her that every time he disappeared, it was like he was being dragged toward the abyss.  
  
Well that wasn't going to happen, not on her time. She hadn't survived being a Pylean cow for five years for nothing. He'd come to her asking for help in the beginning, and he was going to get it, whether he wanted it or not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred marched through the main doors of Wolfram and Hart, mainly ignoring the sycophantic greetings offered by various Wolfram and Hart employees. The cheerful greetings of "Good morning Miss Burkle" had her wanting to scream by the time she reached her lab.  
  
Knox greeted her with the first genuine smile she had seen all morning. She returned the smile; but it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Morning Fred, rough night?" asked her second in command  
  
Fred briefly touched her neck.  
  
"You could say that, am I needed for anything right now?" she asked.  
  
"Well there are some reports, but they can wait," answered Knox.  
  
"Good, well I'll be in my office," said Fred.  
  
She walked off, not waiting for a response. Fred entered her office and closed the door behind her and leaning against it for a moment. Maybe she should have taken the day off as Angel had suggested, but she had had to see Spike and know he was okay. He had suffered greatly at the hands of Pavayne.  
  
The fact that Pavayne had been able to hurt him, had just confirmed the reading that she had taken with Wesley, when Spike had first appeared. He wasn't the usual type of ghost, hell he wasn't even the usual type of vampire either. He had the bluest eyes and the most beautiful cheekbones she had ever seen. Fred blushed at the direct her thoughts were taking, glad of the privacy of her office. She was starting to wax lyrical, or was that poetical? Maybe it was Spike's influence.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts pet, but I am sure they are worth much more than that,"  
  
Fred let out a little scream. Spike appeared before her, she should be used to this by now, but it never failed to make her jump.  
  
"Spike! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked a little more sharply than she had intended.  
  
He smiled at her and her heart did a major flip-flop in her chest, more colour flooded her face. Dammit she was behaving like a love struck teenager  
  
"You're looking a little hot and bothered, are you sure you're okay?" asked Spike.  
  
"It's the heating in this place, a little warmer than what I am used to," she lied.  
  
"Are sure It's not my hotness?" He smirked.  
  
"Thought we'd already been over that, I said you rated no more than luke warm," Fred replied.  
  
Spike advanced on her, the room suddenly seemed to shrink in size. Why did he remind her of an animal on the prowl?  
  
"Yes, but that was when you'd only just met me, and first impressions can be deceiving love," he purred.  
  
Fred looked around the room, desperate to change the subject, Spike was standing directly in front of her now, looking down at her with a decidedly seductive expression on his features. She must be imagining it, she thought. Guys like him, just didn't look at girls like her in that way, did they? He wasn't even a guy, not in the real having a pulse sense.  
  
He put out a hand to touch her arm.  
  
"What are you doing? You know you can't touch me," Fred said.  
  
"I beg to differ, what was that touchy feely experience we had last night? When I touched your arm, you felt it didn't you?" Spike asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes; she looked up at him nervously.  
  
"Ok," she said, giving in.  
  
She closed her eyes, nothing happened for a few moments, and then she felt it, it was like the touch of a hand, it softly stroked her cheek. A fingertip ran over her lips, her breathing grew shallower. Spike smiled as he saw her reaction to his touch, Spike's finger travelled down to her neck, touching the collar of her blouse. Fred felt the material lift away from her skin; her eyes flew open in alarm, to meet his bent head. She slapped at Spike's hand, but her own went right through it.  
  
He looked up at her, his gaze mocking.  
  
"Just checking the goods love, I like the bra by the way," he grinned.  
  
"Spike!" she said warningly.  
  
"What you gonna do to me?" Spike challenged,  
  
"Exorcise you the next time you try that, that's what," she said trying to sound cross.  
  
He just chuckled.  
  
"Don't you know how adorable you are when you try to act all tough? Tell me, you weren't enjoying that just a little bit?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know," she stammered in confusion.  
  
"Let me make the decision for you" he urged.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, as he lowered his head, her eyes closed involuntarily, she didn't even try to fight against it, although she knew that maybe she should. But she'd wanted this moment for some time, since the moment she had first laid eyes on him in Angel's office. It was only now, that she allowed herself to admit the truth of her inner thoughts. His lips felt warm and alive, not like the time she had kissed Angel. It was a revelation, if she closed her eyes tightly enough; it felt as though she was really kissing a flesh and blood man. It was only when she raised her arms to wrap them around his neck, and they found nothing, was she reminded of exactly what he was, that and the loud crashing of the office door, as it was almost wrenched from it's hinges by an irate Angel.  
  
"Spike, what the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded Angel.  
  
"Just a little experiment with the science babe, we were trying to find ways of making me all 'solid' again," said Spike raising an eyebrow at his nemesis.  
  
Fred's face turned an unbecoming red.  
  
"Are you okay Fred? Did 'William the Bloody' here, try and force his non- corporeal self on you?" asked Angel in concern.  
  
"No, I er um wanted him to kiss me," admitted Fred.  
  
Spike smirked at Angel.  
  
"See no harm done, just obliging the little lady," said Spike.  
  
"What do you mean by charging in here? You may be the boss, but in my lab, I'm queen," said Fred airily.  
  
Angel looked at her in surprise, unused to such scorching words from the girl, who had once been too timid to leave her hotel room.  
  
"Did you want something? If not then bugger off," said Spike.  
  
"Spike! Sorry Angel," said Fred.  
  
"Don't apologise for him, I'll catch you later at the lunchtime meeting, and you're not invited," said Angel, giving Spike a dark look, before exiting the room.  
  
Fred glared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Just what did that kiss mean to you Spike? If you are playing me, then you can leave right now, I won't be anyone's Buffy substitute," she said angrily.  
  
"Ouch! A bit below the belt wouldn't you say?" he asked.  
  
"Self defence mechanism kicking in, not been so lucky in affairs of the heart," she said.  
  
"That's where we have a lot in common," he smiled sadly.  
  
"How about we work on that cure for your lack of substance?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ah, but what I lack in substance, I make up for in style," Spike answered.  
  
She couldn't help laughing at him; he seemed to have a comeback for everything. She shook her head.  
  
"You are bad for my concentration," she replied.  
  
Spike smiled and kissed her again, before she could protest or otherwise, she drew away from him.  
  
"What about my meeting with Angel?" she asked, in between his kisses.  
  
"Sod Angel," he replied, kissing her again.  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with his lips, which were starting to feel more real by the second. 


	2. Chapter 2

Worth Saving Chapter 2  
  
There was an annoying buzzing noise that just wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, maybe the offices were being attacked by a mystical swarm of killer bees, and nothing would surprise her after recent events.  
  
"Miss Burkle! Miss Burkle!"  
  
Spike drew away from her.  
  
"Guess you'd better get that, don't know about you, but it's bit of a passion killer," said Spike  
  
Fred walked over to her desk on shaky legs; her lips still throbbed from the passionate onslaught that Spike had visited on them. She pressed the button on the intercom.  
  
"Wha-What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Fred, but when Mr Angel was in here earlier, he told me to remind you of the meeting in his office, he said you might be otherwise er occupied and likely to forget it," finished Knox.  
  
"That poofy bastard, just cos he isn't getting any, he wants to make sure no one else does!" said Spike.  
  
"Thanks Knox," said Fred.  
  
She gathered up a few files and was about to leave.  
  
"Oh don't tell me as soon as Angel calls, you come running?" asked Spike incredulously.  
  
"I have to earn a living Spike, that's not something you have to worry about too much," Fred replied.  
  
Spike reached out to touch her swollen lips.  
  
"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise?" he purred.  
  
She hardened her heart.  
  
"No, and you'd better not come to that meeting, Angel does not seem in the best of moods, wait here until I get back," said Fred Firmly.  
  
He pouted at her as she turned to leave, it almost crumbled her resolve, but she wasn't as naïve as he imagined. From the short time she'd known Spike, she also knew he wouldn't be above trading on his sexuality, not that she minded in the least. She gave him one last smile before she left, closing her office door behind her.  
  
Spike grinned at the door.  
  
"Sorry love, not one for staying put," said Spike to the empty office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred opened the door to Angel's office. Gunn, Wes and Lorne were already there. Angel was drumming his fingers on the desk impatiently. Dammit she was more than late. She looked self-consciously at the others before taking a seat.  
  
"Glad you could take the time out of your busy schedule to join us Fred," said Angel mockingly.  
  
"What ever detained Fred, I am sure it was important," said Wes, springing to her defence as always.  
  
Fred blushed, her eyes widened as Spike appeared in the corner of the room, he winked at her and then disappeared, Fred's eyes flew to Angel and the others, it seemed they had not noticed Spike's flying visit. She knew he was not gone, Fred could still sense him. She was rather surprised that Lorne had not picked up on it. She was unconsciously staring at Lorne.  
  
"Everything okay pumpkin?" asked Lorne.  
  
Gunn started laughing, all eyes turned to see what was causing his outburst. Angel was sporting a new hairstyle, Spike must have been lifting up Angel's hair to make it look like a pair of devil horns, and they all looked at Angel and laughed.  
  
"That's a new look for you boss," said Gunn.  
  
Angel touched his hair.  
  
"Spike!" he said angrily.  
  
Spike materialised.  
  
"At your service, well actually at everyone, but your service," said Spike.  
  
Angel looked at Wes in desperation.  
  
"Is there no way you could do a de-invite on my office, so I have a least one place I can go with out Spike showing up?" he asked Wes.  
  
"Sorry, already looked into that, you are joined at the hip like a pair of Siamese twins, anywhere you go, he can tag along," said Wes.  
  
"Ewww, does that mean he watches you shower and stuff too?" asked Harmony from her corner of the office.  
  
"No I bleeding' don't!" said Spike.  
  
Angel frowned at Harmony.  
  
"Harmony remember what we discussed earlier, you are here to take notes, not comment on anything that might happen or might not happen during a meeting," said Angel.  
  
"Sorry I forgot," She smiled vacuously.  
  
Angel turned to face Spike.  
  
"There was a good reason why I didn't want you here at this meeting Spike," said Angel.  
  
"Oh yeah and whys that?" asked Spike.  
  
He looked at the occupants of the room, most of whom were looking decidedly uncomfortable, except for Fred.  
  
"What is the meeting for? I must have missed the memo on that one," said Fred.  
  
Harmony giggled.  
  
"Oops silly me! I knew I'd forgotten to send the memory thingy to someone," she said.  
  
Angel touched his forehead; a slight headache was forming, there were times that he was sure that Wesley had chosen Harmony as his secretary on purpose.  
  
"It's okay I think it's obvious what this meeting is all about, you are trying to find ways of getting rid of me again, has no one got the message yet, I bat on the side of good now," sighed Spike.  
  
"Yes, but surely you don't want to stay like this forever Spike? Not being able to touch anything or do anything," asked Wesley.  
  
Spike looked at Fred.  
  
"There's been a little progress in that area lately," Spike replied.  
  
"How so?" asked Wesley, interestedly.  
  
"I can touch things now, even people, very well indeed actually when I put my mind to it," said Spike smugly.  
  
"From what I saw earlier, your mind wasn't what you were thinking with," replied Angel.  
  
"Am I picking up on some hostility vibes here?" asked Lorne.  
  
" Do you think? Mr It's Not Easy Being Green," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"What exactly did you see Angel?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Yes I think we have a right to know," said Gunn.  
  
"Stop it! There's just a little too much testosterone in this room for my liking!" shouted Fred.  
  
Everyone was stunned into silence for all of two seconds.  
  
"Sounds nasty what ever that testy thing is," said Harmony.  
  
"Harmony, shut up," snapped Spike.  
  
"Fine I'll be outside if anyone needs me, you're just a big a pig as you always were Spikey," said Harmony.  
  
She walked off and slammed the office doors shut. Spike shook his head despairingly, he wasn't sure what worse at the moment, being non-corporeal or having to see that silly bint every day.  
  
"So what did you see that was so interesting Angel, could it help Spike's slight problem,?" Asked Gunn.  
  
Fred was getting sick of this conversation, so she decided to speak.  
  
"Angel saw Spike kissing me, not that's it's anyone's business," said Fred defiantly.  
  
Spike looked as shocked as the rest of them, he hadn't expected her to just blurt it out. When he was with Buffy, she had hidden what was between them, like some little dirty secret to be ashamed of. It touched him deeply, more than he could say. His eyes met Fred's, she saw some strong emotions flickering there. She wished they were back in her office so she could ask him what was going through his mind. The moment passed, as Wesley got up out of his seat and walked over to Angel's desk and opened one of the draws, taking out the amulet.  
  
"Wesley what do you think you are doing?" asked Angel.  
  
Wesley placed the amulet on Angel's desk and picked up a heavy glass paperweight.  
  
"Sending Spike to his eternal rest, that's what," said Wesley, angrily.  
  
"You can't do that, you said yourself it has to be done on hallowed ground, destroy it here and for all you know, you could level the whole place," said Angel.  
  
"Don't! if you do that, you'll send him to hell," said Fred pleadingly.  
  
"Sounds good enough to me," said Wesley firmly.  
  
Lorne came up and put a hand on Wesley's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, you know it's not the way to go, certainly not the way I want to go anyway, lets just all calm down," said Lorne soothingly.  
  
He eased the paperweight out of Wesley's fingers and replaced it on the desk. He handed the amulet back to Angel  
  
"There, no harm done, hey why don't we get Spike here to sing for us, I've yet to hear him, it could help," said Lorne.  
  
"You have to be sodding joking, I'm out of here," said Spike.  
  
"I wish," said Angel.  
  
"No stay Spike, it's what Lorne does, people sing and he picks up on their vibes, their auras, it might be useful, we can't rebuild that device, we have to find another way," said Fred.  
  
"I am not singing in front of everyone, no way," said Spike.  
  
"What's the matter Spike, not up to the challenge?" asked Angel.  
  
"That's bleeding it! What should I sing Jolly green giant?" asked Spike.  
  
"Casper the friendly ghost springs to mind," said Angel.  
  
"Okay you bastard you asked for it, any requests and no poofy Manilow songs," said Spike, looking at Angel.  
  
"How about a little Bon Jovi?" asked Fred.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Never had you down as a rock chick love, but ok here goes," said Spike.  
  
He started singing:  
  
This Romeo is bleeding But you can't see his blood It's nothing but some feelings That this old dog kicked up  
  
It's been raining since you left me Now I'm drowning in the flood You see I've always been a fighter But without you I give up  
  
Now I can't sing a love song Like the way it's meant to be Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore But baby, that's just me.  
  
"Oh Bravo, honey if you ever want a slot at Vegas, just ask, I am sure we'd fit you in no problem," said Lorne enthusiastically.  
  
"That was great," said Fred, a little dreamily.  
  
"It wasn't that great," mumbled Angel.  
  
"If you are ever interested in a contract, pop in my office, or what ever it is that you do," said Lorne  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks mate," smiled Spike.  
  
"Well did you find out anything?" asked Wes, trying his best to ignore the star struck look on Fred's face.  
  
"Lot of angst and sadness in there, he has a good soul, a great capacity for love, oh and yeah, he's not strictly a ghost," said Lorne.  
  
"We already know about him not being the usual type of ghost, tell us something new," said Gunn.  
  
"He's a hard one to read, his aura is kinda murky and it seems to be fading," said Lorne.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the reviews all, in answer to a question, I got most of my spoiler info from a forum I belong to, sparklies.org. a little bit of this chapter is inspired by an avi a friend of mine made, she'll know what part lol.  
  
Worth Saving  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"His aura is fading?" asked Gunn interestedly.  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" asked Angel.  
  
"He's losing his hold on the physical world, by rights he shouldn't even have an aura, only living things are supposed to have auras, which indicates some sort of life force," said Lorne.  
  
"I am here you know, it's my bloody aura, tell me, not that ponce," said Spike, getting more than a little hot under the collar of his leather duster.  
  
"Now hang on there sweetie, I was just getting to you," said Lorne, soothingly.  
  
"Spike, listen to Lorne, he has your best interests at heart and apart from me, he's about the most objective ally you could wish for in this room," said Fred.  
  
"Hey! I don't have Spike issues, I hardly know the guy," said Gunn.  
  
"He doesn't improve upon better acquaintance," said Angel  
  
"So what are we gonna do about it? I don't want fiery pokers up my ass for all eternity," said Spike.  
  
Spike noticed the little smirk on Angel's face.  
  
"Oh you are just loving this mate," said Spike to Angel.  
  
Lorne's cell phone went off, he flipped it open and started talking into the handset.  
  
"Sorry guys, I have to take this it's Jennifer, she just broke up with Ben again," mouthed Lorne.  
  
Lorne carried on talking on the phone; Spike walked over to Fred and stood by her side, his hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"And you can feel that?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Yeah, as real as if a flesh and blood person were touching me," said Fred.  
  
Spike looked around the room at some of the not so friendly faces; he bent his head to whisper in her ear.  
  
"There's more than one green demon in this room love, what's with the ex- watcher over there?" Spike whispered.  
  
"Wes, oh it's complicated," said Fred evasively.  
  
"It always is, let me guess, said watcher has a thing for you," Spike said quietly.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know, we have all been a team for several years, been through a lot together," Fred replied.  
  
Wesley glanced at Fred and Spike, huddled so close together. He sighed inwardly a sense of resignation settled in his chest, he could see there was something between her and Spike, other than her need to help him. Wesley finally realised in his heart that the one kiss they had shared in Angel's office back at the Hyperion was all he could ever hope for.  
  
"I'll hit the books and see what I can come up with," said Wesley.  
  
"Oh great another watcher with a Jones for research," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me?" asked Wesley.  
  
"No, just watchers in general since old Rupes tried to end my existence," said Spike.  
  
"Really, and why did he deem it necessary to take you out of the picture if you are all good now?" Asked Wesley.  
  
"That's something you'll have to ask him, I don't have the time for trips down memory lane," Spike replied.  
  
Wesley left the room avoiding eye contact with Fred as he went, it didn't go unnoticed by her. It also angered her slightly, it wasn't as if she had promised him anything, but he still meant a lot to her as a friend, and it pained her to think that she may have caused him pain.  
  
"Is this meeting over, I have a case this afternoon, I need to get my ass down to County Court," said Gunn.  
  
"This meeting is officially over, I'll need progress reports though," said Angel.  
  
Gunn smiled at Fred as he left, she was a little surprised at his lack of reaction to her closeness to Spike, but then if rumours were true, he'd been seeing someone who worked in the same department as him. Fred wasn't sure how she had felt when she had first heard the rumours, but then someone had been on her mind rather a lot of late.  
  
Harmony poked her head through the office door, looking at Angel.  
  
"Don't forget your two o'clock with a Malabo demon, oh and try not to kill this one," said Harmony.  
  
Harmony was about to shut the door when she spied Spike and Fred together. Her mouth dropped open in horror and diselief.  
  
"I can't believe it! You're at it again?! Okay I get Buffy, she was the rebound thing after me, but her? You're disgusting Spike, if you think I'd ever take you back now!" she huffed indignantly.  
  
"Harmony!" said Spike  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Ever heard the sayings, when hell freezes over, or in a blue moon, or when pigs might fly?" asked Spike.  
  
"Oh, I think so isn't it a song by Madonna?" asked Harmony.  
  
"Bleeding hell Harm, how did you ever get this job?" asked Spike in despair.  
  
"Okay! Keep your shirt on Mr Grumpy," she pouted.  
  
"Harmony, isn't there something you should be doing right now?" asked Angel.  
  
"I don't know, I'd better go check," she said leaving the office.  
  
"You guys are a bit mean to her," said Fred.  
  
"Believe me, most of the insults don't even register," said Spike.  
  
Spike looked at Angel.  
  
"So what are you gonna do? Must be tiresome sitting behind that big shiny desk all day, I'd have been lining up for one of those gipsy cursed souls in the old days if this is what you get for it. Oh yeah, but then there's the not getting any issue, must be very frustrating for you," said Spike.  
  
"Spike why don't you take your incorporeal ass and 'Angel envy' with you back to Fred's lab," suggested Angel.  
  
"As fascinating as this all is, I should have been long gone, Brad's waiting, sold his soul to the devil and now he doesn't want to pay up, these show biz types, you gotta love em" said Lorne.  
  
"And then there were three, oh don't look at me like that, the science chick and me are leaving," said Spike.  
  
"Don't hurry back on my account Spike," said Angel.  
  
Spike looked at Fred.  
  
"See you back at the lab then," he said  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
"A word Fred before you go," said Angel.  
  
"Let me guess what this is about," said Fred a little defensively.  
  
"Spike, can you doubt it?" he asked.  
  
"I thought what I chose to do with my private life, was exactly that, private," she emphasised.  
  
"I'm only looking out for you as friend," said Angel.  
  
"Well, I am a big girl, capable of taking care of myself," Said Fred.  
  
"I am just saying be careful," said Angel.  
  
"People change Angel, try giving Spike a chance, you might be surprised," said Fred.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike sat in the Lab, watching Fred's co-workers shuffle around putting things in test tubes, typing up notes. One of the female lab staff was giving him a decidedly dirty look as she swept up broken glass. When he'd appeared in the lab a few minutes ago, she'd taken such a fright that she'd knocked over a stack of glass beakers.  
  
"Sorry love," he said apologetically.  
  
"It might be safer if you waited in Miss Burkle's office," suggested Knox.  
  
"I'm dead mate, I couldn't possibly get any deader, but thanks for the concern," said Spike mockingly.  
  
"I was thinking about everyone else actually," said Knox, looking around the lab.  
  
Fred appeared through the door.  
  
"Everything okay?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, was just about to see what kept you," said Spike.  
  
"Angel wanted to talk to me," said Fred.  
  
"Let me guess how that went, never mind, shall we go up to your office for some quality time?" said Spike suggestively.  
  
"Not now!" She hissed turning several shades of red.  
  
"Later?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"All good things come to those who wait, besides I want to run some more tests on you," explained Fred.  
  
"Didn't know you were into kinky stuff, guess you never can judge a book by its cover, where do you want me?" he asked.  
  
"How about over on that examination couch in the corner," She replied.  
  
"Now you're talking," he said winking at her.  
  
"Will you quit it! I have to work with these people, how am I going to be able command respect from them if you keep acting this way?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry pet, just having a little fun with you, and you blush so prettily, but Spike will be a good boy, scouts honour and all that," he grinned.  
  
"Bet you were never in the scouts," she replied.  
  
"True, might have eaten a couple of scout leaders in my time though," said Spike.  
  
"Do you want some assistance Fred?" asked Knox.  
  
"No I can handle this one all by myself, thanks," She replied.  
  
Fred turned on the scanners on, running them up and down his body, a look of concentration on her face. Her brain was ticking over as she tried to make sense of the readings.  
  
"Don't think you'll find what you're looking for there love, or maybe you will," Spike said.  
  
Fred looked to see where she paused the scanner, she hastily moved on.  
  
"That's quite some ego you have there," she said with embarrassment.  
  
"Thanks, it's always nice to be appreciated," he said.  
  
"You know what I meant! You are impossible, you get me every time," Fred smiled.  
  
"No, but I am working on it," Spike replied.  
  
"I have to study these latest readings, if I am to be of any help to you, I can't be distracted," she said firmly.  
  
"Fine, I'll go piss off Angel, can't be seen to be slacking, I'll see if I can go make his two o'clock a little more interesting," said Spike, already relishing the thought.  
  
"Okay, but don't annoy him too much, give me a couple of hours then hopefully I will have come up with something," said Fred.  
  
He departed, Fred sighed to herself, why did she feel like Alice in Wonderland, but with the difference of Spike being the very sexy, but sometimes exasperating Cheshire cat that kept disappearing and reappearing at will. Fred read her instruments again and scribbled down some notes.  
  
"I'll be in my office, hold any calls, I don't want to be interrupted for anything, okay?" she said to Knox.  
  
"I'll take care of things," he replied.  
  
Fred took her notes and shut herself in her office, she hoped that Wesley would have something to add to the mix, because what she had to go on so far was proving pretty thin.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Worth Saving  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Wesley sat in his dark panelled office; he wondered why Wolfram and Hart had seen fit to decorate the place like an episode of Masterpiece Theatre. The room was gloomy almost bordering on Victorian Retro, it reminded him of his father's study, a place with unhappy memories. Wesley smiled to himself, maybe he'd ask Lorne to help with the décor, if he wanted a disco ball and cerise coloured carpet that is, no it would have to do for now.  
  
There were more pressing matters at hand, like finding a cure for Spike's ghostly status. Maybe if he found a way to make Spike real again and release him from the amulet, then he'd leave Wolfram and Hart, after all how many souled vampires did one law firm need?  
  
Wesley walked over to the row of books that dominated the centre of the room, he ran along the spines with one finger, selecting the fattest volume, he picked it up. He still wondered why Angel had been so reluctant in the beginning to inform them that Spike was a souled vampire and had done more than 'help out a little' to save the world.  
  
"Ancient prophecies and archaic curses, watchers edition," said Wesley aloud.  
  
It never ceased to amaze him how he could literally ask for anything his little watcher's heart desired and it would appear on these pages as if by magic, which knowing Wolfram and Heart, it probably was.  
  
Wesley leafed through the pages of the heavy tome, he alighted on a passage, several pages in, and there was a small woodcut picture of a necklace that looked very much like Spike's amulet. This was new information, something they had all been sadly lacking in since Spike had returned, Wesley smiled as he continued reading, was it really going to be as simple as all that?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike was bored, more bored than he ever imagined he could be, it made him wish for the town without pity that was Sunnydale. But that gig was dead and gone, he thought about the blonde slayer who had captured his heart, shaking his head, he decided not to go there, finally shelving his feelings away for her in the same place he kept his past feelings for Dru. Spike wasn't as shallow as many believed him, once he loved a woman, he always loved them, and he just put the feelings for those 'loves' in a place that didn't torture him so much. Life went on, even if you were a 'ghost' Here within these offices was a girl, who was bright as well as beautiful, and didn't judge him for what he was, or who he'd been, it was a refreshing change after years of trying to prove him self to others.  
  
Spike could hear the drone of Angel's voice in the background as he talked to his client, the Malabo demon. When he'd showed up in Angel's office, he had been bent on winding up 'Captain Forehead' but he'd just ended up sitting in the corner. His mind wandering back to Fred, he'd only known her for such a short time, and she already filled up his senses, making him feel worthy of the effort that was being made on his behalf.  
  
There was a knock on the office door that brought him back to the present, Oh God Harmony alert! He groaned as the past that wouldn't die, walked in with a tray of blood and what ever it was that Molobos drank. Harmony nearly tripped as she made her way over to Angel's desk, slopping blood down the front of her blouse.  
  
"Better get that in to soak love, blood's hell to shift," drawled Spike.  
  
Harmony vamped out, the smell of the blood too much for her. As her features morphed into her game face she giggled.  
  
"Oops sorry boss," she said shrugging,  
  
Harmony turned to look at Spike, giving him a black look.  
  
"When I need laundry tips from you, I'll ask for them Spikey, which will be when hell defrosts," she said walking off with her head held high.  
  
"Don't you mean when hell freezes over? You silly bint!" he replied.  
  
Harmony's answer was to slam the door extra hard. Angel frowned in annoyance; he pressed the intercom on his desk.  
  
"Harmony!" Angel said.  
  
"Yes?" Asked Harmony.  
  
"Break the door and it comes out of your pay," he snapped.  
  
Spike had had enough of this, he'd been sitting here for over an hour, and if this was Angel's life then he was welcome to it! Spike got up out of his seat.  
  
"Hate to 'hate you' and leave you, but I have more interesting and better places to be right now," said Spike.  
  
"Well don't let us keep you William," said Angel, ignoring him and turning his attention back to his client.  
  
Spike shrugged, it was nice to be wanted, at least he knew where he would be welcome, he disappeared out of the office, Angel breathed a sigh of relief at Spike's departure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred had nodded off to sleep at her desk, the events of the last twenty- four hours finally catching up with her, her head cushioned on her arm. She had a little smile on her face, Spike appeared to see her resting so, he was a little disappointed, he had been hoping to take up where they had left off earlier.  
  
Just thinking about their earlier encounter, had the blood rushing to a certain part of his anatomy. She shifted about in the office chair in her sleep, the movement had caused her clothing to ride up exposing one of her thighs, Spike whistled softly, appreciating the view. Did he dare touch the creamy skin exposed beneath the dress, or did he play the gentleman and turn a blind eye, he hated this constant warring with his inner self.  
  
"Spike," she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
So she was dreaming of him was she? Spike smiled in masculine satisfaction at the idea. Spike gave up trying to ignore the beautiful woman, half lying across her desk, maybe he should give her something to really dream about. Did he dare. Spike walked over to her, touching her soft hair, he raised a handful of it to his face, he wished so much that he could smell it's fragrance.  
  
He sighed regretfully, and stroked a finger along her bare arm, the sensation brought Goosebumps up on her skin, his touch grew bolder, his hand strayed to the length of thigh that had previously attracted his attention, he placed a hand experimentally on her knee, leaving it there for a few seconds.  
  
Fred awoke, she had been having a very NC17 dream, involving Spike, and it had ended just as it was starting to get interesting. She froze as she felt the pressure of a hand on her knee, alarmed, she opened one eye, to see who was daring to touch her, if it was that Knox, then she would fire his ass, it wasn't like she hadn't noticed the way he'd been looking at her lately. Fred peeked through her long lashes, breathing an inward sigh of relief when she saw who it was.  
  
Fred smiled and quickly closed her eyes again, Spike began to trace patterns up and down her thigh, going a little higher each time, She groaned, still aroused from her erotic dream, she squirmed in her seat, Fred was sure her face must be aflame.  
  
She was making it with a spook and enjoying it far more than she should be, but his hands were touching her and setting her afire like no other, should she let him know that she was awake, or sit there just a little longer, just to see how far he'd go, when his hand touched the elastic of her panties, her head shot up off the desk. Spike quickly pulled his hand back.  
  
"So you're awake at last," he said smugly.  
  
Fred looked at him wide-eyed, why did she get the feeling that he knew she'd been awake nearly the whole time. Her eyes strayed lower, the evidence of his own enjoyment of the encounter was obvious, she tried to look away, but was mesmerised  
  
She hastily got up out of her chair and straightened her clothing, she tried to hide her desire behind a façade of phoney anger.  
  
"What do you think you were just doing to me?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing that the lady didn't want, you had been awake since my hand first touched your knee," said Spike defensively.  
  
Fred looked away.  
  
"So what if I had been?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think I would have gone so far if I had thought you to be still asleep?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said uncertainly.  
  
Fred was feeling extremely frustrated, it had been too long for her, there hadn't been anyone since Gunn, she was just a little afraid that things were moving a little too fast, she didn't know what was holding her back. Fred looked up to lock gazes with Spike, was it even possible to do that, with a spook, granted he felt real enough. She made a decision in her head, she was tired of being the 'good girl'. She more than liked Spike, and he seemed to feel the same way about her, Fred could read the desire in his eyes as well as see the evidence of it on his body. He looked her up and down as if sensing her internal chaos, he touched the tip of his tongue to his lips.  
  
Fred made a decision in her head, she walked over to the door,  
  
"Oh that's right run out on me when the going gets tough, should be used to that one," said Spike bitterly.  
  
"Shut up Spike," she said forcefully.  
  
She reached the door and locked it, pulling down the blinds. Spike looked at her opened mouthed as he started to comprehend what just what Fred seemed to have in mind. Fred walked over to the large window of her office that overlooked her lab, she closed the shutters on her staff, grateful that at least the position of her desk had shielded their earlier activities from curious eyes.  
  
Fred carefully moved everything from the surface of her desk, not quite careless enough to just throw them to the floor. She hopped up on it, and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Are you sure about this love, I don't even know if I can." Said Spike.  
  
"Well why don't you come here and find out," she said.  
  
"Still waters, do run bloody deep," he said appreciatively as he walked towards her.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I Just wanted to thank everyone so far for the reviews for my first Angel fiction! You gave me the courage to write more. This will be my last update for a week, as I am away on a week's vacation.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gunn hurriedly made his way down the corridor, he had been intrigued when Wes had called him earlier on his cell phone, he made his way up to Wesley's office, almost bumping into the aforementioned as he was leaving it.  
  
"Charles! Excellent you made it," said Wesley.  
  
"I can fit you in for a couple of hours, what's this all about?" asked Gunn, looking at the very expensive watch, strapped to his wrist.  
  
"All will be revealed," said Wesley.  
  
"Ok, so where are we headed?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Fred's office, I tried calling her a few minutes ago, but there was no answer," Said Wesley.  
  
"You know what Fred's like when she gets caught up in something, the outside world just ceases to exist," said Gunn.  
  
Wesley smiled at the truth of Gunn's words. Things were a little better between the two of them lately, especially since they had both stopped competing against each other for Fred's affections. They both entered the elevator, the doors closed on them as they headed for the floor that Fred's lab was situated on.  
  
"She's certainly putting in over time for this Spike guy," observed Gunn.  
  
That was exactly what Wesley was afraid of.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fred sat atop her desk, every fibre of her being, trembled in anticipation of his touch. Spike walked toward her slowly, his hips gently swaying. He licked his lips, her eyes riveted to the movement of his tongue; she wondered what it would feel like against her skin. He was the bad boy your mother warned you about. Hell, being vampire still in essence, he'd be the bad boy everyone would warn you about! Thought Fred.  
  
But strangely, she did not fear him; Angel seemed pretty down on him a lot of the time, but she'd seen nothing to explain why, okay so he'd been a little whiney, when he'd first returned, but who wouldn't be, especially after what Spike had been through.  
  
All rational thought fled from Fred's very intelligent mind as Spike came to a stop, just millimetres from her, which was in her opinion, still too far away. He looked her up and down, the heat of his gaze, turning her brain to mush.  
  
Angel had warned her about Spike's charm and good looks, but she wasn't as naïve as the rest of the gang obviously thought, she knew exactly what she was getting herself into. Fred closed her eyes in anticipation, Spike tilted her head back, to trail little kisses down her throat, Fred's hands itched to touch him back, he looked like he was well made from what she had seen of him, it was very frustrating to be only able to feel and not to be able to lay a hand on him.  
  
As he parted the edges of her blouse to expose her red satin bra. Fred shivered a little, as the cooler air hit her skin  
  
"What's a good girl like you doing, wearing such sinful undies?" he purred appreciatively.  
  
"Guess you don't know as much about me as you think," she said.  
  
Fred took off her glasses and unbound her hair from the ribbon that secured it,  
  
"You're beautiful," he stated.  
  
"So are you," she returned shyly.  
  
He smiled at her before lowering his head, placing kisses on her collarbone and slowly working his way lower, and his lips were at the edge of her bra, teasing her, Spike looked up at her in satisfaction at her flushed cheeks, he'd been right when he'd mockingly told Angel that he thought that Fred looked a bit of a goer, what would she do to him with those hands if he were fully corporeal?  
  
Spike growled low in his throat, this was all a little one sided for him, with Fred not being able to touch him in return, but it didn't mean he wasn't enjoying himself. God, what he would do if he had a real body, he thought as he captured her lips, with his own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorne sat at his desk and fanned himself, he didn't know what was happening, but he was feeling some pretty heavy sexual vibes in Wolfram and Hart at the moment and he was more than certain that it had nothing to do with the fact he'd just had the entire staff of the mailroom come and sing for him. He was slowly working his way through the entire staff of W&H, they had already had to fire several of the more evil employees, since Angel had taken charge, as well as that, they also now had to drug test the workers, just in case they were using the same drug that guy Royce had used, to slip past the net.  
  
Lorne reached over and switched on his desk fan. Angel knocked on the door and entered,  
  
"What is it big guy?" asked Lorne.  
  
Angel didn't answer, he closed the door and came to sit on the edge of Lorne's desk.  
  
"Is it Spike?" asked Lorne.  
  
"When isn't it?" asked Angel.  
  
"I have to admit, I kinda like the guy, okay he's a little rough around the edges, but he seems pretty harmless," said Lorne.  
  
Lorne turned up the setting on his desk fan.  
  
"What's with the fan, you are you sick or something?" asked Angel.  
  
Lorne looked edgy, if a couple of W&H employees wanted to get hot and heavy during a break, who was he to judge, he certainly didn't want to be the means of someone losing their jobs, just because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves during work hours.  
  
"No," said Lorne.  
  
"Come on, there's something you're not telling me," insisted Angel,  
  
Lorne sighed.  
  
"Someone got out of the wrong side of the penthouse this morning," replied Lorne.  
  
"Lorne!" said Angel warningly.  
  
"Ok, Mr Broody, keep your hair gel on, if you must know, there's a couple of Wolfram and Hart employees getting sweaty as we speak, probably grabbing a quickie in some stationery cupboard or other," said Lorne.  
  
Angel frowned, he hadn't been here five minutes, and already the staff seemed to think him some kind of soft touch, well he was going to prove them wrong, sometimes people had to be made an example of, so the others got the idea just what kind of ship he was running around here.  
  
"Get on the case Lorne, find out who it is, and bring them to my office," said Angel.  
  
"But I have a meeting with Nicole in half an hour," protested Lorne.  
  
"Cancel it, I am sure she'll understand," said Angel.  
  
He got up and left Lorne's office, after he'd left Lorne gave him a mock salute.  
  
"Nicole's not the one I am worried about, boss," said Lorne.  
  
He reached for his phone, being head of the entertainment department, was not all it was cracked up to be, especially with all these outside distractions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wes and Gunn entered Fred's lab, the assistants were busy working on some project or another, and Knox looked up from his workstation as they came in.  
  
"Hi, you here to see Fred?" asked Knox.  
  
"Yeah, is she here?" asked Gunn.  
  
"She's in her office," said Knox.  
  
"Well, we'll just go straight up then," said Wesley.  
  
"I'm not sure Miss Burkle wants to be disturbed right now, she's working on something big," said Knox.  
  
"She'll want to see us," said Gunn.  
  
"But.." Said Knox.  
  
They walked up the steps to Fred's office; Gunn turned the handle of the door, he pushed at it, but nothing happened.  
  
"Strange that Fred would lock her office," said Wesley.  
  
"Yeah, even if she was catching some zzz's, I wouldn't have thought she'd have reason to lock the door," said Gunn.  
  
They both looked at each other as they heard a low moan from inside.  
  
"That sounded like Fred, maybe she's in trouble," said Wesley.  
  
Wesley pushed against the door.  
  
"It won't budge, the doors on the lab department are strong enough to withstand explosions," said Gunn  
  
They heard another moan.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Wesley.  
  
Gunn took a gold coloured key out of his pocket; he held it up.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Just one of the perks of being involved in the security side of W&H, a key that opens everything, except maybe the senior partners offices," said Gunn.  
  
"I don't want a history, just open the damn door," said Wesley impatiently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorne had left his office shortly after Angel, having cancelled his appointments for the rest of the afternoon, just to be on the safe side. Although Lorne was sure that, whoever it was that was getting low down and dirty, wouldn't be able to keep at it for as long as that. He followed his senses, which brought him to the door of Fred's department; surely Freddykins wasn't indulging in a little R&R, he thought.  
  
He pushed open the door to her lab. Knox looked nervously at Lorne.  
  
"Wow, Miss Burkle's lab, sure is the popular place to be right now," said Knox, pointing to the figures of Wesley and Gunn, standing at the top of the steps to Fred's office.  
  
Lorne frowned, when he realised where the sexual energy was radiating from, he'd thought that maybe Fred and Gunn had decided to kiss and make up, but seeing Wesley and Gunn on the other side of her office door had him stumped. Who could be in there with her, Lorne's eyebrows shot up as he realised. He had to stop them from getting in her office.  
  
"Hey wait up guys!" said Lorne desperately.  
  
He was too late; Gunn inserted the key in the lock and turned the handle, just as they were about to look in the office, Lorne bounded up the steps as if chased by the hounds of hell. Both Wes and Lorne were only momentarily distracted by Lorne's presence as they turned their attention back to Fred's office.  
  
"Oh no," said Lorne in resignation.  
  
"Oh yes!" came the female cry, from within the office.  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned involuntarily toward the sound of Fred's voice. Spike looked up at the open doorway. Fred also looked up to see what had caught Spike's attention.  
  
"I thought you locked it love," Spike said, motioning towards the doorway  
  
"So did I," said Fred almost mortified beyond words.  
  
Never in her whole life had Fred been so glad that she had her back to the unwanted visitors, as she pulled down her skirt and shrugged back into her blouse and retrieved her red bra off of a pot plant, the edges of her blouse wrapped securely around her, she was extremely flustered as she seemed to be seeking something else. Lorne spied the item she was searching for and quickly scooped them off of the floor and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks, now will you all get the hell out of my office and give me a minute!" she snapped.  
  
Gunn looked at the floor, not really sure what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, we thought you were in danger or something obviously we were mistaken," said Wesley.  
  
"Bleeding right you were, with every one barging in here at will I am starting to think maybe Fred and I should sell tickets and do a public performance in reception to save time," said Spike.  
  
"Oh, but any kind of artistic performances held on W&H property have to go through my department," Said Lorne.  
  
Spike frowned at him, Lorne held up his hand.  
  
"Okay, so not very open to humour right now, we're leaving aren't we guys," said Lorne.  
  
"Don't really feel like sticking around right now any way, how about we see you in Wes's office in about ten?" asked Gunn.  
  
"It is important Fred, otherwise we wouldn't have disturbed you," said Wesley.  
  
Fred nodded her agreement, and they made a hasty exit. She sighed heavily; Spike had been about to up their experiment to the next level when they had been so rudely interrupted, Spike had almost welcomed the interruption, not because he hadn't been enjoying himself, he just hadn't figured out, how he was supposed to take his phantom clothing off as well as being able to locate it afterwards.  
  
"Guess we'd better see what had them in such a bother," said Spike.  
  
Fred finished dressing.  
  
"Guess we'd better," she said.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks for the reviews all! Wrote this chapter while on my holiday, hope you like it more than I liked my holiday lol.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fred travelled in the elevator towards Wesley's office. After the previous scene in her Lab, she wouldn't have cared if another portal had opened up and swallowed her whole. She glanced at Spike, who on the other hand was looking very pleased with himself. He reached out to touch her hair, still a little on the wild side from their passion. She frowned at him and tried to slap his hand away. As usual, it passed through thin air. Spike's smile faded.  
  
"What's eating you love?" he asked.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Spike's words, innocent or otherwise, summoned up a very erotic word picture in her mind. Fred couldn't understand what was wrong with her, these days; she'd never allowed herself to be so distracted in the past. But then, those were the days before she had been pursued by a horny blonde devil.  
  
"Okay, okay, maybe that was a bad choice of words, but you got my meaning," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I understand your meaning all too well, as does Gunn, Wesley and Lorne right now too," groaned Fred in mortification.  
  
The elevator doors opened with a ping, announcing their arrival. Fred stepped out, closely followed by Spike.  
  
"May as well face the executioner," she sighed.  
  
"I would have thought that, what you choose to do, or not to do in your own office, would be your business, Angel's not gonna fire you," said Spike airily.  
  
"Yes, but the senior partners just might," Fred replied.  
  
"Rough gig," said Spike.  
  
"Try living in Pylea," she said dryly.  
  
"What?" asked Spike.  
  
"Never mind, we're here now," said Fred.  
  
She raised her hand and knocked on Wesley's door. Fred turned the handle and entered the office, her cheeks flaming at the sudden silence in the room, confirming her suspicions that she had been the topic of their conversation. Wesley looked up at her from the position behind his desk, not quite able to meet her eyes.  
  
Not that Lorne felt any better, he still had to report back to Angel about who'd been fornicating in office hours, as well as deliver up the persons involved for a little chat with the boss man himself. The day was not getting any easier as it wore on.  
  
"Take a seat Fred, no one is on trial here," Said Wesley.  
  
"No? It sure feels like it," returned Fred, as she sat in a seat, farthest away from them all.  
  
Wesley noticed Spike's presence for the first time, he frowned at him in distaste.  
  
"Spike! Always showing up, where you're not needed," said Wesley.  
  
"I wanted him here," said Fred defensively.  
  
Gunn grinned and raised an eyebrow at Fred.  
  
"To lend a little oral support, oh I mean moral support?" asked Gunn mockingly.  
  
Fred looked daggers at the bland expression on Gunn's face. Lorne glanced at his watch, wishing himself anywhere, but here right now, the emotional undercurrents in the room, were more than a little suffocating for him.  
  
"Can we get on with this, Angel is expecting me to pay him a visit, and there are other things I need to be doing," said Lorne.  
  
"Let me guess, the washroom attendants are scheduled to perform songs from 'Annie' for you later this afternoon?" asked Spike sarcastically  
  
"How did you know? Let me guess, Harmony," said Lorne.  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
"I never reveal my sources," he replied.  
  
"That wasn't all I had planned, there's something I need to speak to you about afterwards Princess," Said Lorne, addressing Fred.  
  
Fred nodded her agreement, considering the size of the Wolfram and Hart offices, she wondered how the four walls surrounding her, had begun to feel so small.  
  
Wesley cleared his throat.  
  
"I have been hitting the research books, as you all know, in an attempt to help with Spike's little problem, and to also find a way to free him form the power of the amulet," announced Wesley.  
  
Spike looked at him, watcher types always got his back up.  
  
"Someone's been a busy boy then, but tell me is it for my benefit or your own?" asked Spike mockingly.  
  
"Would have thought you'd have been glad to see the back of Angel," said Gunn.  
  
"I'm always glad to see the back of that poof," snarked Spike.  
  
"I was saying!" emphasised Wesley "Earlier, I was looking through, Ancient prophecies and archaic curses, the watcher's edition, when I stumbled across a very interesting passage,"  
  
"Sounds as dull as you," said Spike.  
  
"Never was much for reading, even more so with the extra brain power, everything I need to know W&H already put there," said Gunn.  
  
"Messing with people's minds never ends well, trust me," said Spike  
  
Wesley picked up the book he'd been studying earlier and slammed it down on his desk with a resounding bang. Lorne had covered his ears in anticipation.  
  
"Good I have everyone's attention now," said Wesley.  
  
"You might want to take it down a notch or two sweet cakes, I need these ears for my job," said Lorne.  
  
Wesley ignored Lorne's comments and continued.  
  
"According to this passage, Spike is incorporeal, because he wants to be," said Wesley.  
  
Spike looked at Wesley as if he'd just sprouted two heads, which wouldn't have surprised him in the least.  
  
"Are you totally off your rocker, mate?" asked Spike.  
  
"Not at all," said Wesley.  
  
"You'd better explain yourself," said Fred, as she looked from Wesley to Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel sat alone in his office, he was in-between appointments, and glad of it. Dealing with the scum that made up nearly ninety percent of Wolfram and Hart's clients, was starting to erode at his soul. When he'd first taken up the reins at W&H, his first instinct had been to kill most of them, until Eve had reminded him that no clients, meant no income, which also meant no jobs. He had his friends to think of as well as the other less evil members of his workforce.  
  
Angel opened his desk drawer and pressed a secret button underneath it, the base slid back to reveal a small photo album. This was all he had left of Connor, this and memories, except for the brief time, he'd had his son as a baby, thoughts of Connor hardly induced the warm fuzzies. He flipped through the pages, lost in his thoughts. Towards the back of the album were a couple of new snap shots, which hadn't been there last time he'd looked. He frowned; it was just Wolfram and Hart's way of reminding him how much he owed them. The intercom on his desk buzzed loudly, he hastily shoved the book back into his desk draw.  
  
Harmony's familiar whine came on the speaker.  
  
"Boss, it seems there is a bit of an incident on the tenth floor," said Harmony nervously.  
  
That was the floor Wesley's office was situated on, thought Angel.  
  
"Are you sure, any details?" asked Angel.  
  
"Just repeating what security said, when they phoned about ten minutes ago," said Harmony.  
  
Angel slammed his fist on the desk in frustration.  
  
"Harmony, in future, any messages that sound even slightly urgent, run them by me immediately," growled Angel.  
  
Angel got up out of his very comfortable leather chair, making his way over to his private elevator. The intercom on his desk buzzed again.  
  
"Mr Angel, Antonio just phoned, he can fit you in for a hair appointment this evening at nine, that sounds kinda urgent," said Harmony uncertainly.  
  
Angel walked back to his desk.  
  
"Harmony?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think maybe we should extend your trial period," said Angel, before walking off towards the elevator.  
  
Wesley may have plucked Harmony from the typing pool, but Angel was seriously starting to doubt his friend's judgement.  
  
"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" echoed Harmony's voice in the empty office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Angel stepped out of his elevator, angry raised voices could be heard as he hurried down the corridor. Angel thrust open both doors of Wesley's office. Lorne looked at Angel's arrival with an intense look of relief.  
  
"Angel, what a sweet sight to behold," said Lorne.  
  
"What exactly is going on here?" demanded Angel.  
  
Spike turned to face Angel, his hands planted firmly on his hips.  
  
"This wanker just accused me of being all ghostly because I want to be," said Spike, motioning towards Wesley.  
  
"Is this true Wesley?" asked Angel.  
  
"If he'd let me finish, I would have added, that he wasn't doing it at his own conscious will, rather his subconscious will," said Wesley.  
  
Spike backed down.  
  
"Good, because I thought you were actually accusing me of wanting to spend time with you bunch of losers," said Spike.  
  
Spike groaned inwardly, as soon as the words left his lips, a quick glance at the hurt expression on Fred's face, confirmed his mark had hit home at the one person he didn't want to hurt.  
  
He looked at her apologetically "I didn't mean you love," he said.  
  
Fred didn't respond and turned her head away, presenting him with her proud profile, Spike walked over to her side, squatting down, by her chair.  
  
"Look at me, please?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated momentarily, and then turned her head to look at him. He smiled his sexy little smile at her, her insides melted to mush, but she gave nothing away in her expression.  
  
"I'm listening," she said tonelessly.  
  
"Look, I never was good with the tact, I wasn't talking about you, when I said losers," explained Spike.  
  
"And my wounded feelings are all better now honey," said Lorne dramatically.  
  
Spike looked around the room, at several pairs of hostile eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm feeling the love in this room," said Spike.  
  
"You are quite the performer Spike, I thought I was watching an episode of my favourite daytime soap," said Lorne.  
  
Spike glanced at Lorne in irritation. Why was it when he was trying to be his most sincere, did people always accuse him of dishing up the bull?  
  
"Oh come on Fred, wake up and smell the coffee, the minute Spike is released from the amulet, he'll be off on the first plane to Europe, I'm just trying to save you from, future hurt here," said Wesley.  
  
"Well, I'd rather you didn't, do you have any idea how patronising you sound right now?" asked Fred angrily.  
  
She was sick of them always looking out for her as if she were some feeble minded female, now if she went around screwing up things like Harmony, she'd understand, although if she were harmony, she'd be too dumb to realise what was going on anyway," she reasoned to herself.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there? Wesley, what you're saying is the amulet holds him prisoner, due to some psychological hold it has over him?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yes that's right, it feeds on Spike's insecurities," nodded Wesley.  
  
Gunn gave Spike an assessing look.  
  
"Never had you down as insecurity guy, Spike, but I guess you never can judge a book by its cover," shrugged Gunn.  
  
"Oh the guy has issues, I should know, I had to spend enough time with him," said Angel  
  
Spike wrapped his leather duster around himself, like a security blanket. The familiar action was not lost on Fred.  
  
"Hey stop talking about me as if I'm not even here," protested Spike.  
  
Spike stood, motionless, he looked at Fred, a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Spike! What is it?" asked Fred, in concern.  
  
Spike started fading out, he faded back in briefly, before disappearing altogether.  
  
"Why does that get better, every time he does that?" asked Angel  
  
Fred walked around the room testing the air like a blind man.  
  
"Spike?" she called out.  
  
Fred glanced at Angel.  
  
"Try showing some compassion, God knows what could be happening to him right now," said Fred, the panic starting to rise in her voice as he still failed to put in an appearance.  
  
Spike popped back into existence in front of Angel, he looked around the room, the relief evident on his face.  
  
"That was a close one," gasped Spike.  
  
"You okay?" asked Fred.  
  
"Okay as anyone would be after nearly getting their nuts roasted over the fires of hell, but I'll survive," said Spike.  
  
He smiled at her; it was still all a bit new to him, anyone actually giving a damn about him. He shuddered as he recalled the events of the last few moments that he'd been gone. Fred saw his expression and guessed the reason for it. She turned to look at Wesley in earnest.  
  
"Wesley, I'm asking as a friend here, if there is anything at all we can do to save Spike, just do it, ok?" she asked.  
  
"Even if it means he may leave you, the first chance he gets?" asked Wesley.  
  
"It's a chance I'm willing to take," she replied.  
  
Wesley sighed to himself, wondering if she and Spike were the only two people in this room ignorant to the fact that she was head over heel in love with the guy. He smiled at her, unable to refuse her cry for help.  
  
"It's like I said earlier, it's his own insecurities and Angel issues that are keeping him bound to the amulet," said Wesley.  
  
"So how do we fix it, destroy the amulet?" asked Gunn.  
  
"No, no as you know, that would be a big mistake, it requires something with a little more finesse," Wesley replied.  
  
"And that is?" asked Angel.  
  
Spike had been regarding Fred, throughout their entire conversation, most of the others words washing over his head, he had read the emotions flitting across her expressive face, she looked scared, even a little vulnerable. Wesley was right about one thing, if he'd been freed from the amulet a few weeks ago, maybe even days, then the first thing he would have done was go in search of Buffy, but with the passing of time, he'd been dwelling more on the future that sat beside him, curled up in a chair. She was so afraid that he'd love her and leave her, that she was just some temporary distraction, until he could get what he really wanted. This was his chance to prove her wrong, to prove them all wrong, and show Fred that he was worthy of the trust she had placed in him.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes," said Spike.  
  
"Good," said Wesley.  
  
"How are we supposed to access, the workings of Spike's mind? Assuming he has one of course," said Angel sarcastically.  
  
"That part is easy, Lorne is going to hypnotise him," announced Wesley.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Worth Saving  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Spike groaned at Wesley's words.  
  
"Why does everyone always want to mess with my noggin?" asked Spike.  
  
"Maybe they're still looking for signs of intelligence and have yet to find any," replied Angel.  
  
"What do you think Lorne?" Asked Gunn.  
  
"Well, I know I can do it, not sure if I want to, disrespect to you Spike, but the subconscious can be a holding place for a whole lot of past bad, and I'm sure your past would be every bit as colourful as Angel's here, " said Lorne.  
  
"Yeah, but without the boring poofy bits," said Spike  
  
"Sorry, idiot here, what do you mean Lorne?" asked Angel.  
  
"I've read a little on this, I think what Lorne means, is that the subconscious mind is the sum total of all our past experiences, how we think, or felt about something is where they are all stored, all these emotions interact with each other, defining the person or character we are," said Fred.  
  
"You hit it right on the button, you been studying?" asked Lorne.  
  
"No just a little light bedside table reading," replied Fred.  
  
" I can think of better things to be doing at bedtime love," Spike said. He turned his attention back to Lorne. "So what do I have to do? Is it gonna be painful?"  
  
"It can be if you like, oh no that would be if I like," replied Angel  
  
"What we have to do is cleanse Spike's subconscious mind," said Lorne.  
  
Angel looked at his watch,  
  
"I have a couple of minutes, shouldn't take any longer than that," said Angel mockingly.  
  
Lorne shook his head.  
  
"No I need quiet and concentration for this, plus a little meditation on my part," said Lorne.  
  
"How about we meet in Angel's apartment around nine, after most of the other staff have gone home for the night?" suggested Wesley.  
  
"Great, that would give me plenty of time to get through some of my workload, which unfortunately does not do it's self," sighed Gunn.  
  
"Can't have everything we want in this world," said Wesley, stealing a glance at Fred.  
  
"And hypnotism comes free right? Wouldn't want to exceed the W&H budget, saving a champion, now would we?" asked Fred  
  
Angel ignored Fred's slightly sarcastic words, turning to the others.  
  
"Do I have any say in all this?" asked Angel.  
  
"Not unless you want to be joined to me for all eternity, or at least until the red guy with the pointy fork comes for me," replied Spike.  
  
"That's not gonna happen," said Fred.  
  
"Good point, see you all at nine, Lorne how's that other thing going?" asked Angel.  
  
"It's a work in progress, I'll get back to you on that later," said Lorne.  
  
Angel nodded and left the room, closely followed by Gunn. Fred got up out of her seat, and looked at the remaining occupants of the room.  
  
"Guess I'd better get back to the lab, can't leave Knox holding the fort all day, Fort, Knox? There's a joke in there somewhere," blushed Fred at her attempt at humour.  
  
Lorne gave a pained smile.  
  
"Yes, er um, see you later then," said Wesley.  
  
Fred stopped at his desk, and gave him a brilliant smile.  
  
"Thanks Wesley, I really appreciate your help on this one," said Fred warmly before leaving.  
  
"What are friends for?" he asked the closed door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike trailed alongside Fred as they made their way back to her office.  
  
"You okay Spike? It's just that you went a little quiet in there," said Fred.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"Gotta a lot on my mind, maybe a little too much, as it seems that's what got me into this mess in the first place," said Spike.  
  
"Is that really all that's troubling you?" she asked  
  
"Can't hide much from you love," said Spike slightly surprised.  
  
Fred opened the door to her lab, the noisy chatter of the staff ceased as she entered the room. Knox, sensible of her feelings, rushed over and addressed her.  
  
"Miss Burkle, your back, I left those papers you requested in your office in tray," said Knox.  
  
The others seemed to follow Knox's lead and they started up their quiet chatter again while they worked on their assignments. Fred smiled at Knox gratefully as she made her way up the stairs to her office. She closed the door behind her, momentarily forgetting Spike; he walked through the closed door. Fred sat down tiredly; she removed her glasses, and rubbed at her eyes.  
  
Spike looked at her and smiled, it had been a long day for all of them and it wasn't over yet. He came and stood behind her chair and started massaging her neck, Fred closed her eyes as he worked the tense muscles of her neck with his hands.  
  
"That feels good," she sighed  
  
"Had a lot of practise," he grinned.  
  
"I bet you have, but your attempt to distract me won't work, I believe we were talking about you on the way here," she said ironically.  
  
"Bollocks, I was hoping you had forgot all about that," he replied, removing his hands from around her neck and sitting down.  
  
"Come on Spike talk to me, believe me, I am not so easily shockable as I look," encouraged Fred.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, look the thing is, could you not be there when Lorne does the hypno- thing on me," said Spike.  
  
"You don't want me there?" she asked, the hurt evident on her face.  
  
"That's not what I mean, you must know that I have done things, things that I am ashamed of, I just don't want to see that look in your eyes, your disgust when you realise what kind of man I am," said Spike.  
  
Fred looked at him, her expression turning to one of anger.  
  
"I am willing to go on a lot of trust here, I thought you would do the same for me, I don't care what you did in the past, I know a lot of Angel's past, but it doesn't change the way I feel about him. I told him that I consider you every inch the champion, just as much as he, you are worth saving Spike, don't you forget that," said Fred.  
  
"Okay, okay keep your knickers on love, on the other hand take them off," he grinned at her.  
  
" Can we be serious here for a second, besides I think I have taken them off enough for one day," she replied, her anger melting as she laughed at him.  
  
Spike sobered up.  
  
" Do you think you can really handle what ever might come out about me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said firmly.  
  
Spike smiled at her, rising from his seat, he stood behind her, slipping his arms around her neck again,  
  
"One day soon, I am gonna get that real flesh and blood hug from you," promised Spike.  
  
"I'm counting on it," she replied.  
  
Spikes hands slipped lower to cover her breasts,  
  
"Spike!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"A guy's gotta try," he whispered in her ear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorne came to a halt in front of Harmony's desk. She carried on doing what ever it was she did for several moments, and from the look of it, it wasn't very much at all. Harmony looked up, noticing for the first time that he was there; she gave him a empty-headed smile. Lorne liked her in a strange kind of sympathetic way that one has for a helpless kitten, that's exactly as he viewed her, helpless and clueless.  
  
"Hey sweet cakes, what's cooking, is the boss in?" asked Lorne.  
  
"I think so, didn't come this way, he uses his elevator so I don't always know when he's back, shall I check for you?" asked Harmony.  
  
"No that's okay, don't worry your tiny little mind, er self about it, thanks anyway," said Lorne.  
  
Lorne knocked on the door, receiving no answer, he went in, and Angel was curled up on his black leather sofa. Lorne entered the room, standing next to him.  
  
"Awww, sleeping like a baby, well a large grumpy baby," amended Lorne.  
  
"I am not asleep and I heard that," said Angel, opening his eyes and sitting up.  
  
"You okay, the evil law firm getting you down?" asked Lorne, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I guess, so who were the culprits whose butts I need to drag over the coals?" asked Angel.  
  
Lorne coughed, and looked at Angel awkwardly.  
  
"Er one of them is already getting his butt dragged over the coals, the coals of hell to be exact, and the other person, is a member of our team," said Lorne.  
  
Angel frowned  
  
"Spike and Fred, why am I not surprised, and why is it when there's trouble, Spike's always at the root of it?" asked Angel, shaking his head.  
  
"That's a little unfair don't you think boss and it does take two to tango," replied Lorne.  
  
"You don't know the guy like I do," said Angel.  
  
"Well he recently got back from saving the world, that's progress wouldn't you say?" asked Lorne.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred looked at the clock on the wall, she shut the folder on the papers she'd been looking at, Spike had disappeared for awhile, said he was feeling a little restless and needed a walk to clear his head in readiness, that had been nearly an hour ago, she had to admit that she got more work done when he wasn't there, but it didn't stop her from missing him. Spike reappeared before her.  
  
"Good you're on time," she smiled at him.  
  
"My mother taught me never to keep a lady waiting," said Spike.  
  
"Well why are you just standing around then? And by the way, common sense has taught me never to keep Angel waiting too long," Fred said.  
  
"That wanker could wait forever for all I care," Spike smirked as he followed her out of the office.  
  
They arrived at Angel's penthouse apartment in good time; everyone else was already there.  
  
"Glad you could make it, did think about sending someone to come and get you both, but someone told me that might not be such a good idea," said Angel meaningfully.  
  
"Your point, but then again your whole existence has no point?" Spike returned.  
  
"Guys, guys can we at least put the long knives away for a little while, it's not good for my chi," complained Lorne.  
  
"So what do we have to do, sit in a circle and hold hands?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Not for this one honey, just need you here for support, Wesley could you dim the lights, the less distraction we have the better," said Lorne.  
  
"I showed up to be official light dimmer?" asked Wesley, going over to the light panel on the wall.  
  
"Looks like you found your niche mate, are we gonna do this now? Because there's a hell dimension that seems to have my name on it, " said Spike.  
  
Lorne breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Spike sit down here," said Lorne, holding out a chair for him.  
  
Spike sat down, he looked over at Fred.  
  
"Focus on me, every thing is going to be alright, just believe that," said Fred pretending more confidence than she actually felt.  
  
Lorne pulled up a chair opposite Spike.  
  
"Now I need total silence from everyone if it's to work, any one thinks they can't give me that, leave now," said Lorne.  
  
Spike got up out of his seat.  
  
"I didn't mean you, now sit back down so I can begin," said Lorne.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"So what do I have to do? Never been hypnotised before," said Spike.  
  
"Clear your mind and concentrate on me," Lorne replied.  
  
"Is this the bit where you produce a watch and chain and swing it back and forth in front of my face?" asked Spike.  
  
Lorne smiled at him, shaking his head, he held up both hands.  
  
"Just watch my fingers, I will count down from ten, by the time I get to one, you will be in a relaxing semi conscious sleep, but you will still be able to hear my voice," said Lorne.  
  
"That's not gonna work, don't think our boy here learned to count," said Angel smugly.  
  
"Angel, you have to be quiet otherwise you'll have to leave the room," said Lorne, slightly irritated.  
  
Angel stared at Lorne; slightly open-mouthed silence at the idea he could be ordered from his own 'living quarters'  
  
"Seems to have done the trick, now can we get on with it?" smirked Spike.  
  
Lorne held up his hands again, looking at Spike intently, Fred watched the proceedings from the far side of the room; she chewed her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"Ten..Nine..Eight..Seven." Lorne said  
  
"I don't think it's working," said Spike.  
  
"Shhhh! Six..Five..Four..Three," Lorne continued counting.  
  
Spike let out a little yawn, his eyes were feeling heavy.  
  
"Two.One," finished Lorne.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorne continued to look at Spike for a moment, he waved his hand in front of Spike's face, although his eyes were still open, he was unresponsive.  
  
"He's under," said Lorne.  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Pleeease! I have done this before thank you," said Lorne.  
  
"Well I for one would be happier if we knew for sure," said Angel.  
  
Fred glanced at Angel in annoyance.  
  
"Why must you always think the worst of him?" she asked.  
  
"Force of habit, I'm afraid," shrugged Angel apologetically.  
  
"Ok, before we really get to work, ask him something, and make it something that he might normally lie about," suggested Lorne.  
  
"That leaves a lot of scope, but let me try," said Angel sardonically.  
  
"Be nice," said Fred warningly.  
  
"Okay, Spike what is your greatest realization, in your eyes?" asked Angel.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Being thought worthy enough to bear the name champion," answered Spike.  
  
"Yep, he's under alright, his normal response would be the future hope of one day giving me a really good ass kicking," smiled Angel.  
  
"Well if that's wish number two, who says he hasn't lost the chance of it yet?" asked Wesley.  
  
Gunn grinned at Wesley.  
  
"Whose side are you on man?" asked Gunn.  
  
"The side of right of course," replied Wesley, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"What kinda things are you gonna ask him?" asked Fred.  
  
"Some of them may be upsetting to him, they have to be deeply personal questions so that we can get to the root of his problem," said Lorne.  
  
"And dig it out?" asked Angel  
  
"Exactly, now lets see what we can discover about you blondie, for the record, tell us your name," asked Lorne, turning his attention back to Spike.  
  
Spike's head turned from side to side restlessly in his seat, as if some inner struggle was taking place within him.  
  
"Spike, no William..Spike!" he almost yelled.  
  
"What is it, what's happening to him?" asked Fred in alarm.  
  
"It's his demon and his soul, they are fighting against one another, this may be like carrying on a conversation with a person suffering from multiple personality disorder, didn't take that into account," sighed Lorne.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Angel.  
  
"Multiple personalities, people with the condition, often hear voices in their heads, that's what's happening to Spike in a way, except his inner voices are real, not imagined," explained Lorne.  
  
"How is that going to affect things?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Not a lot, except for the fact, that you may get two different answers to each question," said Lorne.  
  
"And to think I cancelled my hair appointment to watch this sideshow," grumbled Angel.  
  
Lorne frowned at Angel and continued.  
  
"Why do you think you were brought back and where were you for those missing days after you died?" asked Lorne.  
  
"I was stuck in between worlds with William, guess the powers that be didn't know where to send me on account of the other," said Spike.  
  
"The other?" asked Angel.  
  
"William," answered Spike  
  
"Spike, William, whatever, let's cut to the chase, why are you incorporeal?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Because William the great poofter wants us to be, mummy's boy is afraid," answered Spike.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" asked Lorne.  
  
There was a pause before Spike answered. His voice was softer, more cultured than before.  
  
"I don't want to go to hell, but I have done so many bad things, William is a bad man, maybe I, er we deserve to burn," sobbed Spike.  
  
Tears started to fall down his face. Fred looked at him, her heart breaking at the sight, her hands curled into fists at the frustration at the feeling of helplessness that swamped her. Even if she could go to him, Fred knew her arms would just pass right through him. Spike's expression suddenly changed to one of anger.  
  
"That's right cry like a little girl, all you're good for William, hell wouldn't want you anyway on the account of your halo," said Spike.  
  
Angel watched Spike's continued inner struggle continue, his usual indifferent expression that he reserved for Spike, was replaced with a mild look of pity, for his one time companion. Spike started thrashing about wildly in his chair, cursing and shouting.  
  
"Lorne, isn't there anything you can do to stop this?" asked Angel.  
  
"He has to come to terms with himself, purify his inner self if there's any chance that this will achieve something, you have to remember Angel, he has had his soul a less time than you. He's still trying to come to terms with it all. Spike/William listen to me, why are you in spirit form, you're a phantom aren't you?" asked Lorne.  
  
"No, not spirit, but not flesh either," said Spike.  
  
"Then what is it?" asked Lorne.  
  
"We're scared we are nothing, and so choose to remain as nothing, so that we don't have to find out if it's really true," said Spike.  
  
"That's so sad," said Fred, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Do you think he speaks for both his personas when he says that?" asked Wesley.  
  
Lorne smiled.  
  
"Looks like they finally agree on something, which is all for the good, Spike, why are you afraid you're nothing?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Love..they never love Spike or William always leave him in the end, because he's not worth it, better to stay nothing and feel nothing, I was dragged from somewhere warm and safe, and given no choice in the matter, because the being who took my body wanted to better himself," said Spike.  
  
"I'm right here Spike, I'm not going anywhere, I think you're worth something, you are a good man you just have to believe it," said Fred firmly, angry with the people from Spike's past, who had reduced him to this.  
  
"Well now you are making some progress, what can you do to reverse his problem?" asked Gunn.  
  
"While his subconscious is laid open to us like a book, I have to try plant suggestions in his head to reverse the damage," explained Lorne.  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
"Spike always was one for the ladies, he was Drusilla's lap dog for over a century before turning his attentions to Buffy," said Angel.  
  
"And that really get to you, doesn't it?" asked Fred.  
  
"No," lied Angel.  
  
Fred ignored Angel's quiet reply. Spike started tearing at his hair, his teeth bared as he morphed into his game face.  
  
"Hate you! Hate you! Hate you!" yelled Spike.  
  
"Who does he hate?" asked Gunn.  
  
"At a guess, I'd say himself, I know how he feels, I feel it everyday," said Angel quietly.  
  
"Do what ever it takes Lorne to bring him back to this reality," said Fred.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is it always like that?" asked Wesley, looking at Angel.  
  
Angel frowned.  
  
"Is it always like what?"  
  
"The inner struggle, between the demon and the soul?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Always.. the good and the evil constantly doing battle against one another, it's all part of the plan of redemption, only through true suffering can I or should I say Spike and I, have any chance of being saved, guess they wanted captain peroxide a little early and that's why hell came a knocking for him," said Angel.  
  
"I think that was probably more to do with his connection to the pendant than anything," Wesley replied.  
  
"So what's the plan, after he becomes corporeal again, destroy the amulet?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Yes, it should be safe to do so, we just have to take it to the nearest cemetery and destroy it and all should be well," said Wesley.  
  
"Well that should go down well with the senior partners, destroying Wolfram and Hart property, but I guess it has to be done," sighed Angel.  
  
All heads turned towards Spike, he was thrashing about in his chair again, groaning and arguing unintelligibly with himself. Fred went to him and knelt down by the side of his chair, itching to touch him, to somehow let him know, that he wasn't alone. She let out a little cry as Spike started to fade in and out of existence, like before.  
  
"Lorne, do something, please," said Fred desperately.  
  
Lorne looked at Fred.  
  
"I don't know what to do, mind suggestion takes a while, I think we may only have minutes," said Lorne.  
  
"What do you mean by minutes?" asked Angel.  
  
"I can feel it, our boy here, is riding the big roller coaster to hell, and he's almost reached the end," said Lorne.  
  
"No, I am not giving up on him!" cried Fred.  
  
Gunn came up behind Fred, putting his arms around her, but she shook them off angrily.  
  
"Spike, fight this! Damn you, I haven't come all this way just to lose you now, you saved me last night, you didn't have to, you took your one chance to be real again and gave it up for me," said Fred.  
  
"Can't, hell wants me," mumbled Spike.  
  
Tears were falling down Fred's face.  
  
"But I want you more..you have to try Spike, I love you.." She begged.  
  
Fred looked unseeing at the shocked faces around the room, she was past caring what the others thought of her.  
  
"Lorne, wake him up, he may have more chance of beating this, if his defences are not so down," suggested Wesley.  
  
Lorne counted up from one to ten quickly, snapping his finger at the end. Spike shuddered, his eyes seeing them all once more. His fading in and out had ceased; he turned to look at Fred.  
  
"What happened? I had the strangest dream," said Spike.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Lorne.  
  
"I saw myself, him and the other one, the man and the demon, it wasn't pretty, then we had this big bust up, I tried to kick his ass, but he just kept laughing at me," said Spike, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Can't imagine it was, I know the true face of your demon Spike, you don't have to hide from me, I have seen Angel's," Fred told him.  
  
"How?" asked Spike, lifting his head to look at her.  
  
"It was in Pylea, I became my true demon visage, believe me Spike, Fred is definitely one of those rare people who likes, or even loves a person for what they are on the inside," said Angel.  
  
"You'll have to tell me all about this Pylea, I keep hearing about sometime, that's if I have a sometime, did it work?" asked Spike looking at Lorne.  
  
"I don't know, someone touch him," said Lorne looking at Fred.  
  
Fred got up from her kneeling position, she put out a hand, slowly to touch him, her hand stayed and her fingers curled up.  
  
"What is it love?" asked Spike.  
  
"I'm scared," she admitted.  
  
"Don't be," Spike encouraged.  
  
"That's funny, coming from the man who is afraid to be a real boy," said Angel.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Spike.  
  
"Never mind," mumbled Angel.  
  
Fred took a deep breath and thrust her hand forward, almost expecting to encounter, the same coldness as before, she let out a little gasp. Fred looked up into Spike's face.  
  
"I can feel you! You feel like cold rice pudding, but I can feel you! His molecules are reforming," she said excitedly.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks to everyone for the continued support of my story, I apologise to any one that I have given misinformation to regarding the conditions of schizophrenia and multiple personality disorders, I have removed all references to schizophrenia in the previous chapter. I had my wrists severely slapped by an anonymous reviewer (rudely so I might say) But I do accept the responsibility that as author I should do my research to the best of my ability (which isn't always fool proof) we are after all Human. I welcome constructive comments, as they are helpful to me, and will hopefully make me better myself. A word to flamers, if you don't like then don't read, same principle as the on/off button on the TV, no one makes you read it lol. The rice pudding comment made at the end of chapter 8 was made in jest, most of you saw it in the light that it was meant to be taken!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Wesley came to stand by Fred.  
  
"Like rice pudding you say? Interesting comparison," he mused.  
  
"Sorry I know it's not very scientific, was kinda the first thought that popped in my head," said Fred.  
  
Wesley put his hands forward to touch Spike, patting him on the chest.  
  
"Hey watch where you're putting those," said Spike.  
  
"Definitely gaining form," said Wesley ponderingly.  
  
The others came forward to touch Spike.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" complained Spike as Angel prodded him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Sorry was I too rough with you?" asked Angel, not looking in the least bit sorry.  
  
"Maybe we'd better get him down to the lab for a few tests," said Fred.  
  
"Can you walk?" asked Wesley  
  
"Of course I can bleeding walk, what kind of question is that?" asked Spike as he attempted to get up out of his seat.  
  
"What's the problem Spike?" asked Gunn as he continued to remain seated.  
  
"I can't get up, ok?" snapped Spike  
  
"Just as I thought, his musculature and bone structure is still in a state of semi cohesion, Angel can you phone down for a wheelchair?" asked Wesley.  
  
"I am not getting in no wheel chair for no one," Spike growled.  
  
"Well I guess we're all gonna sit here for the rest of the night, unless you want me to carry you?" suggested Angel.  
  
"Over my dead body! Ok I'll take the wheelchair even though I hate the sodding things," said Spike in resignation  
  
"Knew you'd see reason in the end," smiled Angel as he went over to his desk to use the phone.  
  
"Well?" asked Spike impatiently.  
  
"Knox is bringing one up," Angel confirmed.  
  
"Do you think we can trust him?" asked Gunn.  
  
"He's clean, he already sang for me," said Lorne.  
  
"And that's foolproof," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks for the confidence blondie, my mojo seems to have worked on you just fine," replied Lorne  
  
A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That'll be Knox," said Fred going to answer it.  
  
She opened the door and Knox entered with the wheelchair, smiling at everyone a little uncertainly.  
  
"When I got the call that you needed a wheelchair, I thought there must have been some mistake?" asked Knox.  
  
"No, no mistake, Spike needs it," said Fred.  
  
"A ghost needs a wheelchair?" frowned Knox.  
  
"A ghost no more, touch him," Fred replied.  
  
"Hey! I am sick of all you buggers trying to cop a feel," snapped Spike as Knox tapped his arm.  
  
"You're hot, but not that hot Spike," Fred smiled at him.  
  
Spike gave her a meaningful look, which faded as his face became strained.  
  
"What is it?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Let's just say that I'm just finding out, that becoming physical again isn't pain free, owww!" he said as he doubled up.  
  
"Wesley! Gunn! Get him into the chair quickly, so I can get him down to the lab and give him something for the pain," said Fred urgently.  
  
Wesley and Gunn moved forward, lifting Spike out of the chair, placing him in the wheelchair.  
  
"Use my private elevator, it's faster," offered Angel  
  
"Thanks Angel, come on Knox," said Fred.  
  
The doors opened and Knox wheeled Spike inside,  
  
"Hold the doors a moment just have to do something, how are you holding up Spike?" asked Fred.  
  
"A little better, the pain seems to come in waves," he replied.  
  
Fred turned her back on Spike for a moment and walked across the room.  
  
"Could you guys just do me one more favour, no mention of my telling Spike I loved him okay? I don't know if conscious Spike even wants that from me yet," she asked them.  
  
"My lips are sealed," Lorne replied.  
  
"Dead men don't tell tales," Angel smiled at her.  
  
"You can count on us," Wesley answered for Gunn and himself.  
  
"I can at that," said Fred as she stepped into the elevator with Spike and Knox and the doors closed behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Spike  
  
"I was just thanking them for their help," she replied  
  
"It must be nice, having so many friends rooting for your side," said Spike.  
  
"Let me guess, you didn't get a lot of that in Sunnydale?" asked Fred.  
  
"Not so much, but that's ancient history," Spike replied nonchalantly.  
  
The elevator doors opened.  
  
"That was one smooth ride, guess being boss you do get all the perks," smiled Knox.  
  
"Yeah, and Angel so deserves them," said Spike mockingly.  
  
They entered the lab, Fred sighed tiredly.  
  
"All in all, it's been a bit of a long night love," Spike said softly as he saw the exhaustion etched on her face.  
  
"How's the pain?" she asked.  
  
"It's almost gone," he replied.  
  
Knox was hovering uncertainly by the doorway.  
  
"Is there anything else you need me for Miss Burkle?" asked Knox.  
  
"Could you help me get him out of the chair and up on to the examination couch?" asked Fred.  
  
"Sure," he replied, coming forward to help.  
  
Between the two of them they had him safely on the couch.  
  
"Thanks for your help Knox, I can manage here now if you want to go home," said Fred.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
With Knox gone they were finally left alone, Fred was burning up with curiosity at just how much Spike remembered about his little hypno session. She had meant it when she had blurted out that she loved him, but there were still so many things that she was uncertain of. But the hour was late and Spike needed to get some rest and so did she if she was going to be of any use to him.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment," said Fred, as she went over to one of the many glass cabinets and took out a small bottle and a syringe.  
  
She walked back over to Spike.  
  
"What's that for?" he asked.  
  
"Just a little something in case the pain returns, it will also help you sleep. You heal faster when asleep too," she informed him.  
  
"Sexy and intelligent too, what more could a guy ask?" he smiled sleepily.  
  
Fred helped him to sit up and managed to free one of his arms from the leather duster, she rubbed his arm with antiseptic before quickly jabbing him with the needle.  
  
"Ow!" he complained.  
  
"Don't be such a baby!" she gently reprimanded him.  
  
"I feel so sleepy, like I could snooze for a week," he yawned and stretched, lying back down on the couch.  
  
Fred moved away, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Just getting rid of these sharps, can't leave needles laying around the lab," she replied.  
  
She returned to where he laid, his eyes now closed. Fred reached out to touch his hand as it rested against his chest; she stroked the long fingers and felt each tip. Thinking him fast asleep, Fred bent her head and touched her lips softly to his.  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered softly,  
  
"Don't leave me...stay?" he asked sleepily.  
  
Fred's heart melted at the softly spoken question, she looked at the couch, it seemed as if it might be big enough for two. She got up on it and lay on her side. Spike slipped his arm around her; pulling her closer and sighing contentedly. She nuzzled into his neck, her own eyes felt heavy. * I'll just stay a little while until he's fast asleep* was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred opened her eyes, and rubbed her neck to ease the stiffness in it.  
  
"Morning gorgeous, you'd better move, unless you want all of Wolfram and Hart to know that we slept together last night," said Spike mockingly.  
  
Fred jumped down off the couch, her face flushed.  
  
"We didn't sleep together, well not in that sense," she replied.  
  
"More is the pity," he grinned.  
  
A few moments later, several of Fred's lab team came in. Fred looked at Spike.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"Vampire here, sensitive hearing remember? Besides they were making enough noise to wake the dead. It's what woke me up in the first place," he replied.  
  
A few moments later Knox came through the door.  
  
"Morning Miss Burkle, guess those tests took a little longer than you expected," said Knox as he walked off to his bench.  
  
"I don't like what he was implying, want me to smash his face in for you?" asked Spike.  
  
"I think I can handle my own employees thank you, besides you may still be unable to walk," she replied.  
  
"Well I won't find out lying around here," he said.  
  
He struggled up into a sitting position and swung his legs over the edge of the couch.  
  
He looked at Fred uncertainly "What if I fall flat on my ass?" he asked.  
  
"Well then I will be here to help you up of course," said Wesley from the lab door.  
  
Fred turned to see Wesley standing there; she smiled warmly at him and then turned her attention back to Spike.  
  
"Well here goes nothing," said Spike as he pushed off the edge to stand on his own two feet.  
  
He put his hands out to steady himself, a silly grin spread across his face as he took a step forward.  
  
"I feel like a baby, it was a lot easier when I was a ghost, not that I am complaining," he said.  
  
"Well you never do that do you Spike?" asked Angel from the doorway.  
  
"And now my day is complete," said Spike.  
  
He took a few more steps forward to test his strength.  
  
"How's the patient doing?" asked Angel.  
  
"He's doing great, as you can see for yourself," Fred replied.  
  
"Well it seems there is only one thing left to do, and then Spike will be able to go wherever he pleases," said Wesley.  
  
"The destruction of the amulet," Fred stated flatly.  
  
"Oh happy day, when are you going to do it?" asked Angel eagerly.  
  
"Well at least not until this evening obviously, due to the fact that you both have a little problem with the sunlight," said Wesley.  
  
"A few more hours and this will all be over love," said Spike as he smiled at Fred.  
  
She returned the smile half-heartedly, yes a few more hours and the whole thing could well be over, she thought sadly as Wesley and Angel's words of the other day, came back to haunt her. After all what was to stop him from leaving once he was freed from the power of the amulet?  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This is just a little bit of extra information. The whisky "Millennium malt" mentioned in the story is a 24yr old single malt whisky that retails at about £175 a bottle (over $300 a bottle)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Spike, would you join me in my office for a moment? I need to talk to you about something," asked Angel  
  
"If you say so, I think I can walk it," said Spike.  
  
Spike looked at Fred, she nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"It's only a short walk, but it will be good exercise for those new muscles of yours," said Fred  
  
Spike looked at Fred, sensing a tension in her that had not been there before. He frowned at her slightly bent head.  
  
"If you say it's okay?" Spike replied.  
  
Angel waited impatiently at the doorway. Spike took Fred's hand in his; it looked so tiny and fragile, no way reflecting the inner strength of its owner. He squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"See you later love?" he asked her, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I have a few things to finish up with Knox here, there are other things I have been neglecting," she smiled at him to soften the blow of her words.  
  
Spike hesitated momentarily.  
  
"Spike!" Said Angel, irately.  
  
"All right, all right keep your shirt on! Actually for you that's good advice mate," Spike grinned.  
  
They set off down the corridor to Angel's private elevator.  
  
"Just what are you implying Spike?" asked Angel  
  
Spike gave him an innocent look.  
  
"Well, running an evil law firm, guess you don't get so much time for exercise these days," Said Spike.  
  
Angel looked down at himself, and then back at Spike.  
  
"For your information, it's not an evil law firm not anymore, and are you suggesting that I'm getting flabby?" asked Angel defensively.  
  
The elevator doors opened.  
  
"I am not getting flabby," Angel muttered under his breath as the doors closed behind them.  
  
Spike looked away and smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They entered Angel's office. Spike could not help the tide of resentment that arose in him every time he took in the opulence of Angel's domain.  
  
"So what did you bring me here to talk about? I'm pretty sure it's not to take a trip down memory lane," said Spike.  
  
"How well you know me," Angel replied.  
  
"Well I had to hang around with you long enough!" said Spike.  
  
"That's what I want to talk about, you're hanging around here after tonight," said Angel.  
  
"Ahhh, now you're getting to it. Can't wait to have me gone is that it?" asked Spike.  
  
Angel sighed and walked over to the bar in the corner, he took two baccarat crystal tumblers from the shelf and poured a generous amount of whisky in them both. He handed one of them to Spike and sat down behind his desk, preferring the barrier between them.  
  
"I never said that, it's just been a little tough having you as my shadow these past couple of weeks. Look at it from my point of view, how would you feel?" asked Angel.  
  
"I have been living your point of view, but from the other side of the fence," Spike replied.  
  
"What are your plans for when it's all over?" asked Angel.  
  
"Haven't really thought that far ahead, what if I go up in smoke after the amulet is destroyed? God that's depressing; I think I need another drink," said Spike as he rose from his seat to help himself to another.  
  
"Wesley assures me that, that won't happen," said Angel.  
  
Spike smiled smugly at Angel.  
  
"You're afraid I'm going to head for the nearest airport and hightail it out of here aren't you?" asked Spike.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind," Angel replied, looking away.  
  
"I know what you are implying, don't you get it? That ship has sailed, Buffy has forgotten both of us," said Spike.  
  
Angel looked back at him tight-lipped, at the truth of Spikes words.  
  
"And Fred? She has a lot of friends here, none of us want to see her get hurt," said Angel.  
  
"I kinda think that's between me and the science babe, don't you? How about, I don't question you about Buffy and you leave off about Fred, deal?" asked Spike.  
  
Angel poured another drink, and Spike smiled taking his silence as acquiescence.  
  
"What?" Asked Angel, catching his expression.  
  
Spike shook his head,  
  
"It reminds me of all those drinking contests you and I had, when we used to try and impress Darla and Dru with who could stay conscious the longest," said Spike.  
  
Angel smiled in remembrance.  
  
"Ah yes, but if I recall, it was blood and whiskey that we drank," said Angel.  
  
"Times change, you'd never be up for it now, too anally retentive," said Spike.  
  
"And why not?" asked Angel.  
  
"Well look at you, you've grown soft. The big office and the big job, where's your fire?" asked Spike.  
  
"I still have it, this does not change who I am, my place of work does not define me," said Angel.  
  
"Prove it!" challenged Spike.  
  
Angel leaned forward to press the intercom on his desk.  
  
"Harmony, could you bring in a fresh bottle of blood, oh and another bottle of Glenmorangie, the millennium malt," said Angel.  
  
"But don't you keep that for your important clients?" asked Harmony uncertainly.  
  
Angel sighed, Spike grinned at him.  
  
"Rather you than me mate," he said.  
  
"Harmony could you just for once do this without questioning me?" asked Angel impatiently.  
  
"Fine! I don't know why I put up with this," replied Harmony.  
  
"Because it pays better than the typing pool?" suggested Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harmony entered the office a few minutes later, she noted Spike sitting on one of the comfortable leather sofas. She put her nose in the air and walked past him, Spike chuckled at her actions.  
  
"I can see why you might need the drink now, having to put up with Spikey, I had a quiet drink on more than a few occasions while we were dating," said Harmony.  
  
"It's for both of us you idiot," said Spike.  
  
Harmony turned and looked and him smugly.  
  
"You're a ghost remember, you can't drink! And I am supposed to be the dumb one around here," said Harmony.  
  
"You got that right," said Spike.  
  
"Now run along Harmony, try and see how many of my appointments you can screw up for the rest of the day," said Angel dismissively.  
  
Harmony stormed off, careful not to slam the door, mindful of Angel's previous threats.  
  
"Let the games begin, by the way do you think we should tell the silly bint that I am corporeal now?" asked Spike.  
  
Angel shook his head, as he broke the seal on the bottle and poured out the drinks.  
  
"I wouldn't worry her about it, might be a little too much information for her to take in right now," said Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred's stomach growled reminding her that she had missed not only breakfast, but lunch too. She glanced at the clock on the wall in surprise; it was three o'clock already. She put down her pen and closed up her files, it seemed a little strange to her that Spike had not been by before now. Not that she expected him to live in her pocket, but it had been over four hours ago that he had left with Angel. Fred had been so absorbed in catching up with her work, that she had not noticed the passing of the hours.  
  
She wondered what they could have possibly found to talk about for so long. Maybe he was with one of her other friends. She picked up the phone and dialled Wesley's number.  
  
"Hello? Wesley Wyndam Price, Speaking," came the reply.  
  
"Wes, hi, it's Fred, don't suppose you have seen Spike?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, not since this morning, when he left with Angel, is everything okay?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, thanks anyway," she said.  
  
Fred rang Gunn and Lorne, getting similar replies from both of them. Fred finally tried Angel's number, it rang and rang, but with no response. She was getting seriously worried now. What if they had both killed each other or something? She grabbed her cardigan off of the back of her chair and left her office.  
  
She arrived at Harmony's desk a few minutes later, out of breath. Harmony looked up at her in relief.  
  
"Oh, I am so glad you're here, Angel has been acting really strange, well stranger than usual," Harmony amended.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Fred.  
  
"He got me to bring him two bottles of his best whiskey, the kind he's supposed to keep for clients," said Harmony.  
  
"And?" asked Fred impatiently.  
  
"Well, there's been strange noises coming from the office for the last half hour, I didn't know what to do about it," said Harmony.  
  
"Is Spike still with him?" asked Fred.  
  
"As far as I know, unless he's been talking to himself," said Harmony.  
  
Fred turned at the sound of Gunn, Wesley and Lorne, appearing simultaneously in the foyer.  
  
"After your phone call, we thought we'd better stop by and make sure everything was okay," said Wesley.  
  
"Well let's not just stand around here, we'd better find out," said Fred.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorne seemed to be concentrating on something.  
  
"What is it?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Sssh! I think I hear something," said Lorne, holding up a hand.  
  
Lorne looked at them all and smiled.  
  
"I think they are working out some of their issues," said Lorne.  
  
He walked over to Angel's office door; he turned the handle.  
  
"They're not fighting are they?" asked Gunn,  
  
Lorne turned and flung the door open.  
  
"No, they are singing," said Lorne.  
  
As the doors flew open, Angel and Spike were unaware they were being observed, having nearly demolished two bottles of whisky and blood between them.  
  
"How about another chorus of Mandy?" slurred Angel.  
  
"Do we have to sing that soft ass crap again?" asked Spike.  
  
"Come on, I had to sing that Celine Dion song," complained Angel  
  
"Okay, but I need drink first," said Spike as he poured himself another.  
  
"Where's mine?" asked Angel.  
  
Spike drained the last of the drink into Angel's glass, spilling most of it on the desk.  
  
"Cheers!" said Spike as he downed the contents of his glass in one go.  
  
"The song?" asked Angel,  
  
"Dammit, I was hoping you'd forgotten about that," slurred Spike.  
  
Spike sat down next to Angel on the sofa.  
  
"Here goes nothing, but if you ever tell anyone that I sang Manilow, I'll stake you!" said Spike.  
  
Angel put his arm around Spike as they started to sing together.  
  
"I remember all my life  
  
Raining down as cold as ice. Shadows of a man, A face through a window cryin' in the night, The night goes into  
  
Morning just another day; Happy people pass my way. Looking in their eyes, I see a memory I never realised How happy you made me,"  
  
Spike looked up, sensing in his drunken haze that they were no longer alone.  
  
"Oh, bugger," he said.  
  
"Hey those aren't the words it's the chorus now, Oh Mandy well, you came and you.." Angel petered off, as he saw Lorne, Gunn, Wesley and Fred, and a totally confused Harmony, all looking at them.  
  
Angel quickly removed his arm from Spike's shoulder as they both struggled to stand.  
  
"Hello gorgeous," grinned Spike at Fred, before falling unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Looks like I won," slurred Angel before joining Spike, on the office carpet.  
  
"Shame that was pretty good, Angel sings better in a duet," sighed Lorne.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Spike awoke to the sensation of a thousand tiny hammers beating at his brain; he cautiously opened one eye to see Fred and Harmony standing there. Both of them with their arms folded, looking very stern.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Fred in mock concern.  
  
"Like road kill," Spike replied, clutching his head.  
  
"Well it's only what you deserve, and when were you going to tell me that you were all fleshy again?" whined Harmony.  
  
"Like it's any of your bleeding business, haven't you got any one else to annoy, and where's the dark brooding one?" he asked her.  
  
"Over here," Angel replied.  
  
Spike turned his head slowly, to see Angel sitting at his desk. An ice bag resting against his ample forehead, he looked paler than usual.  
  
"Cancel the rest of my appointments for the day, I think I need to lie down for a while," groaned Angel.  
  
"Thought you'd already been doing that on the office floor," said Fred reprovingly.  
  
Angel got up from his seat, behind the desk and entered his elevator. Harmony skipped out of the office in her bouncy way, leaving Spike and Fred alone.  
  
"That big poof never could take his drink," smirked Spike.  
  
"From where I was standing earlier, neither can you," Fred replied.  
  
"You're not mad at me?" he asked.  
  
Fred sighed, No she wasn't mad at him, not really. Things must have been pretty tough for him these past few weeks; she guessed that it was just his way of letting off a little steam.  
  
"No, I'm not mad, but I was worried about you," she admitted.  
  
Spike smiled at her through his pain, he took her hand in his.  
  
"How worried?" he asked, as he pulled her unsuspectingly onto his lap.  
  
Fred looked self-consciously around the empty room.  
  
"Spike! Besides I thought your head hurt," Fred said.  
  
"Not that much," he purred invitingly.  
  
Fred raised a hand to place it on the side of his face, as she searched it intently. Spiked snaked a hand around the back of her neck, their lips met hungrily in Spike's first corporeal kiss, in a long long time. Her hands crept into his hair, revelling in the feel of it. Finally being able to touch him back was like a rush to her senses.  
  
Spike seemed to be enjoying it as much as she, if the hardness that Fred could feel prodding at her thigh was anything to go by. Her hand travelled lower to experimentally touch him through the material of his jeans. Spike groaned into her mouth, things were spiralling out of control. Fred's logical part of her brain started to function again, as she reluctantly drew her lips away from his.  
  
"We can't do this, not here," she said.  
  
"Do what? Thought we were just enjoying the moment, but if you want more then I can always ravish you here and now it you'd like," Spike replied.  
  
He licked his lower lip. Fred's eyes followed the little movement as if her life depended upon it. She looked away regretfully.  
  
"I can't risk getting caught again, I don't even want to think about the downward spiral my reputation must have taken around here," groaned Fred.  
  
Spike moved her off his lap on to the seat next to him. He sighed deeply.  
  
"You are right, I didn't mean to rush you. It might be better to slow things down a bit, but that's me. I have a tendency to rush into things. You know walk where Angels or even Angel, fears to tread," grinned Spike.  
  
Fred touched his face gently.  
  
"We have time Spike, I want to know everything about you," she said.  
  
"Maybe not the pre soul stuff, love," said Spike.  
  
"Yes, but that's part of who you are or were too, and why I lo.er.like you so much," she amended quickly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorne knocked on the door to Angel's office and opened it and peered inside. Seeing Fred and Spike sitting together on the sofa, and just holding hands, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey guys where's the soul man?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Angel or I?" asked Spike.  
  
"Sorry toots, keep forgetting there's two of you now," said Lorne.  
  
"Angel went up to his penthouse, still feeling a little under the weather," Fred explained.  
  
"Yes, the both of you sure had some party, didn't you? Anyway was just passing, wanted to get the info on tonight," smiled Lorne.  
  
Fred's earlier optimism faded along with her smile as Lorne reminded her of what was still to come.  
  
"Haven't really had time to discuss details with Angel yet, and he's going to be unavailable for the rest of the afternoon as you know," said Fred.  
  
"Okay guys, go back to what ever you were doing before I arrived, I'll check in later with the dark avenger," said Lorne as he left with a dramatic wave of his hand.  
  
"I like him, he's strange, but then I am used to strange," smiled Spike.  
  
He looked at Fred as she failed to respond to him. Her expression was similar to that of the one she had worn earlier in the lab.  
  
"Okay, what gives?" asked Spike impatiently.  
  
Fred looked at him; a few moments elapsed before she found her voice.  
  
"Okay, I'll be straight with you, I am worried about what will happen after tonight. What will you do with your new found corporeal state as well as your impending freedom?" she asked.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"Why is everyone so obsessed with that subject, Angel brought me up here to ask me the very same thing. It might be more a case of my impending doom than my impending freedom. Maybe that's why I haven't given it much thought yet," he mused.  
  
" And maybe I am not explaining myself fully here. I was referring to you and I, as to what plans you might have for the future," Fred replied.  
  
"Ahhh, now I get where you are coming from. Don't worry, I am not the love you and leave you kind. Usually happens the other way round in fact," Spike said, as he turned to stare at a far corner of the room.  
  
"Well, history is about to change," she said firmly, turning him back to face her.  
  
Fred leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he tried to pull her down onto the sofa with him, but she pulled away and stood up.  
  
"Ah, you don't get by me that easily Mister, besides I really should be getting back to work," she said as she checked her watch.  
  
"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" asked Spike, a little pout on his lips.  
  
"You're resourceful, I'm sure you'll think of something," she smiled to herself as she left the room.  
  
Spike looked around the décor of the room and yawned. God even his office was boring, thought Spike smugly. He settled down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Deciding to take a leaf out of Angel's book, he fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel had gotten back to the others a few hours later about the evening rendezvous. There they all were, assembled in the underground parking lot of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Gunn whistled appreciatively as he looked at all the cars at Angel's disposal.  
  
"Man, I am so in the wrong job, look at that! A 53' Corvette," sighed Gunn.  
  
"And again I say huh?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Oh, just that it was the first year of production of the 'Vette," Gunn informed him.  
  
"Personally I prefer the Viper," said Spike, as he ran his hand reverently along the bodywork of the aforementioned car.  
  
"Why you need so many cars, I'll never understand," said Fred, bored with all the talk of automobiles.  
  
Angel looked at the cars.  
  
"We're gonna have to spilt up, six won't go into one. Especially as most of these cars are of the two seater variety," said Angel.  
  
Spike looked at him and grinned.  
  
"Ooh Angel is going to trust us with his little toys, Fred you can ride with me," said Spike, winking at her as he delivered the double entendre.  
  
Spike opened the door of the viper for Fred.  
  
"Your manners are cute, the perfect Victorian gentleman. Well most of the time anyway," she smiled at him.  
  
"Been reading up on me have you?" he asked.  
  
"Just a little, only what Wesley showed me in the watchers diaries after you first came back," admitted Fred.  
  
Spike closed the door after her. He then looked over at Angel.  
  
"Thanks for the loaner mate," Spike said to Angel.  
  
"Don't get too attached, and damage it and you die," said Angel.  
  
"Well that would be a first," Spike returned mockingly.  
  
Spike got into the car, Angel and Wesley took a red Lamborghini and Gunn and Lorne took the Corvette. Spike wound down his window as he turned on the ignition and the engine fired to life.  
  
"I'll race you there," Spike called out the window, before speeding off.  
  
"Don't you dare Spike!" yelled Angel, after him.  
  
"Better get a move on, if we're to catch up with him," said Wesley.  
  
"Got the amulet?" asked Angel.  
  
"Right here," said Wesley as he patted his jacket pocket.  
  
Angel drove out of the parking lot, closely followed by Gunn, Spike was nowhere to be seen. Angel sighed as he put the pedal to the metal. He just hoped there weren't too many cops around tonight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike had made good time, reaching the designated churchyard before the others, Fred and he, navigated the graves until they reached the entrance of the church.  
  
"Mind if we sit and wait for the others on the steps? Churches make me twitchy," Spike admitted.  
  
"Sure, they should be here soon," she replied.  
  
Spike took her hand in his.  
  
"So this is it," he said.  
  
"I suppose it is, trying to think positive thoughts here and failing badly," she sighed.  
  
Spike turned his head at the approaching sound of voices.  
  
"Looks like our alone time is over, and try not to worry," said Spike, with more confidence than he actually felt.  
  
He gave her hand a final squeeze, before giving over his full attention to Wesley.  
  
"Great, everyone's here for the big send off, hadn't we better get this over and done with?" asked Spike.  
  
Wesley opened the church door and stood aside.  
  
"After you," he said to Spike  
  
"Gee thanks," said Spike sardonically.  
  
The group all shuffled into the darkness of the church, as Wesley felt around on the stone wall, trying to locate a light switch. He flipped the switch, to bathe the chapel in bright light. Spike and Angel both winced at the sudden brightness. Lorne pulled out the book he'd had tucked under his arm, he flicked through it until he came to the correct page.  
  
"Shall I read, or you?" asked Lorne, as he proffered the book to Wesley.  
  
"No, you go ahead and do the honours, I'll destroy the pendant when you are done," Wesley replied.  
  
"This is gonna work right? I mean when Angel and I were double-crossing that Hainsley guy you were all saying that this would send me to my eternal rest," Spike reminded them.  
  
"Yes, but you were incorporeal then, it does make rather a lot of difference," said Wesley.  
  
"Spike, can you just stop your yammering, so that we can get on with this anytime soon. Like before dawn would be good," said Angel, impatiently.  
  
"You wouldn't be so flip if it was your ass we were debating," Spike snapped at him.  
  
Lorne sighed.  
  
"Like that again with you two is it?" He asked.  
  
"What do you think? You can't wipe out over a hundred years of rivalry in one drinking session," said Spike.  
  
Lorne shook his head in despair. He began reading the incantation from the book he held. Fred took a hold of Spike's hand, squeezing it tightly. Spike returned the pressure, and then he gently removed his hand from hers and stood away from them all.  
  
"Wouldn't want you getting hurt love, this is just in case something goes wrong," Spike whispered to her.  
  
Fred nodded at him understandingly and gave him a weak smile. She felt too scared for any thing else. Lorne finished reading the words, and Fred took in a deep breath and unconsciously held it in. Wesley placed the amulet on the nearby altar. He looked up at Spike as he picked up one of the heavy bronze crosses.  
  
"Ready Spike?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Ready as I am ever gonna be," Spike replied.  
  
Wesley raised the cross, ready to strike.  
  
"Wait!" Fred cried.  
  
"What is it now?" asked Angel in barely concealed annoyance.  
  
Fred crossed the short distance between herself and Spike to kiss him; the tears fell down her face.  
  
"Don't cry," he said softly, as he wiped away her tears.  
  
He gave her one last kiss.  
  
And after she had moved away, Wesley brought the cross down hard on the amulet. There was a blinding flash of light that filled the church, several of the windows exploded from the force of the mystical energy. The occupants of the chapel were thrown backwards, hitting the floor.  
  
There was nothing, but darkness and settling dust for several moments. Fred and Gunn were the first to recover. She struggled to sit up, gingerly touching her hand to her head. Fred felt the slight bump from where she had hit her head in the blast.  
  
"You okay?" asked Gunn.  
  
"It's nothing really," said Fred.  
  
Angel threw off a wooden bench that had fallen on him. Lorne appeared out from under one of the wooden pews, nursing his ribs.  
  
"Everyone seems present and accounted for," said Angel.  
  
Fred looked around desperately.  
  
"Where's Spike?" she looked at them all questioningly.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews all. I researched about Corvette's on the net, if it's wrong sorry. Also I apologise now for any glaring mistakes or errors, I have been awake all night as a water pipe burst in my kitchen So a little sleep deprived here, so I'd thought I'd write while waiting for the plumber. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks for the feedback; it was greatly appreciated. Hope I didn't keep you hanging on too long with my little cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but when I wrote it, the hour was late and I just couldn't type another word.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Fred looked frantically around the darkened church, unable to see anything in the gloom. Frustrated tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"He can't be far away, he must have just got knocked over from the blast like the rest of us," said Wesley.  
  
"Shame it didn't say anything in the good book, about ducking for cover." said Gunn as he looked down at his ruined suit.  
  
"Spike, where are you?" Fred called out, the fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Hey blondie, if you are playing hide and seek, now might be a good time to show yourself," said Lorne.  
  
"It might help if we could shed some light on the situation, did anyone think to bring a flashlight?" asked Wesley.  
  
"It's a church, they must have candles around here somewhere," said Gunn  
  
Angel spied a doorway on the far wall, easily with his enhanced vision; and proceeded to walk through it. After searching for several minutes, he discovered what they needed.  
  
"I've found some candles, and a book of matches," said Angel.  
  
"Well don't just tell us about it, bring them over here," said Wesley impatiently.  
  
"Thanks so much Angel," he mumbled under his breath to himself, as he lit a candle and passed the others to his friends.  
  
Fred took one from Lorne, her hand shaking as she held the tiny light. Angel looked at her sympathetically, as he took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"He'll be here somewhere Fred. The powers, or whatever brought him back, did so for a reason. We'll find him," said Angel reassuringly.  
  
They continued to call out for Spike, and search the poorly lit church for any signs of where he might be. Fred felt a lump in her throat. Why hadn't she just told him how she really felt about him? He might be gone now, and she may never have the chance. She cursed herself inwardly, at her own stupidity and self-doubt. Fresh tears slid down her face, and fell into the candle flame, causing it to hiss.  
  
The noise distracted her momentarily, as she tripped and fell over something lying in her path. The candle went flying, and hit some curtains behind the altar. Fred quickly recovered her self, as she became aware of what she had stumbled on. The scent of leather and Spike were unmistakable.  
  
She could just make out his white blonde hair in the gloom.  
  
"Guys! I've found him," Fred called out.  
  
She frowned; becoming aware that the room was getting brighter by the second.  
  
"Hey, did someone find the lights at the same time?" asked Lorne.  
  
"No, that would be the church starting to go up in smoke," said Wesley dryly, as he eyed the curtains behind Fred.  
  
The flames licked up the drapes at lightening speed, and crawled up the oak panelling of the nearby door. Fred coughed as the acrid smoke started to fill her lungs.  
  
"You guys get yourselves out of here, I'll get Spike," said Angel.  
  
Wesley and Gunn pulled Fred off Spike's inert form, and dragged her outside into the clean night air. Lorne followed them. Angel stood alone in the church, staring down at Spike's body. He was still alive. Angel knew that much, otherwise he would be staring at a little pile of dust right now.  
  
Spike stirred, opening his eyes to see Angel staring down at him, a strange expression on his face.  
  
"What is it? Has somebody died?" asked Spike  
  
"Not recently no," sighed Angel  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like I have been spared for now. Guess the powers that be, need two souled vampires walking God's green earth after all," Smirked Spike.  
  
"It would appear so," replied Angel.  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
"Either you have taken up smoking, or something's burning," said Spike as he sniffed the air.  
  
"No and yes. The church is on fire," Angel replied.  
  
"Well what the bleeding hell are we still doing here then?" asked Spike.  
  
"Good question," smiled Angel, as he held out his hand to Spike.  
  
Spike eyed it suspiciously for a moment, before taking it. Angel helped him to his feet. Spike stumbled slightly and would have fallen, but Angel put his arm around him for support. Spike looked up at Angel in surprise, his expression was unreadable as he negotiated the flames.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's taking them so long? Maybe Angel's fallen, or they are trapped," said Fred.  
  
Lorne put an arm around her, comfortingly.  
  
"If any one can save the day, then it's Angel. Look, you can't risk going back in there; they'll be fine. Neither of those guys need to breathe, unlike us," said Lorne.  
  
The church doors burst open, to reveal Angel appearing through the smoke, carrying Spike in his arms. He'd collapsed the last few yards to the exit. The others rushed over to help, taking Spike from and laid him out on the grass. Fred fell to her knees with relief, as well as concern for Spike.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Wesley.  
  
"As ok as Spike will ever be, but that would be a definite yes," Angel replied, as he looked at Fred.  
  
Fred looked up gratefully, from her position at Spike's side.  
  
"Thanks Angel," she smiled at him, as she tenderly touched Spike's face.  
  
Angel smiled back. He would never get used to seeing the sight of Spike and Fred together; if he lived to be 400 years old. Nevertheless, her happiness was important to him.  
  
"All part of the service. Now, has anyone thought to dial 911?" asked Angel.  
  
"I'm on it," said Lorne, as he whipped out his cell phone.  
  
Angel looked at them all.  
  
"It would be better if we weren't here when the cops arrive, to ask awkward questions," said Angel.  
  
"Good point," said Lorne.  
  
"Wesley, Gunn, could you carry Spike to the car?" asked Fred.  
  
"Are you sure, you wouldn't like me to drive him back?" asked Wesley.  
  
"No, I want to do this," she said determinedly.  
  
"Okay, you're the boss, well actually Angel is. But lets not digress here," said Lorne.  
  
Wesley and Gunn, picked up Spike between them. Spike groaned, as he was thrown, head long, back into consciousness.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
Fred walked alongside. She smiled at him; her eyes shone with unshed tears. Nevertheless, she held them back, waterworks were the last thing he needed right now.  
  
"You're safe, we're taking you home," Fred replied.  
  
Spike smiled to her. 'Home', sounded like the most beautiful word in the world to him at that moment.  
  
He grasped her hand lying at her side, and pressed his lips to it, kissing it tenderly. Spike struggled to stand, once they reached the car.  
  
"I think I can take things from here, but thanks anyway guys," said Spike as he started to open the driver's door.  
  
Fred put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't think so, do you?" she asked Spike sternly.  
  
"She has a point, wouldn't want you passing out again, at the wheel," said Angel.  
  
"Worried I'll dent your precious car?" replied Spike.  
  
"No, but I do care about Fred's safety," said Angel.  
  
Lorne looked around.  
  
"Don't look now, but I think the boys in blue are about to show," said Lorne.  
  
Gunn started up the engine of the 'Vette and Lorne got into the car with him.  
  
"See you guys back at W&H," he said as they drove off.  
  
Angel opened the passenger door of his Viper, Spike reluctantly got into it. He looked up at Angel.  
  
"Thanks for earlier," Spike mumbled at him.  
  
"What was that? Didn't quite hear you," said Angel.  
  
Wesley fired up the Lamborghini.  
  
"Angel, we must leave," said Wesley.  
  
"Give him a moment, he wants his pound of flesh," shouted Spike, over the noise of the other car.  
  
"Thank you for getting me out of the church, Angel, okay?" asked Spike.  
  
"That's what I thought you'd said, anyway must go," said Angel as he got in beside Wesley.  
  
Spike closed the door of the car and Fred drove off at Speed. Spike raised his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Are you sure this car isn't a little beyond your capabilities?" he asked her.  
  
"If I can handle you, then I think this car will be a piece of cake," she replied.  
  
Spike yawned.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked him.  
  
"Knackered, if you want to know the truth," he admitted.  
  
"You must be free of the amulet's power. Maybe that's why you are feeling so drained. Get some rest, I'll wake you when we get there," said Fred.  
  
"If you're sure?" he asked already half asleep.  
  
Fred looked at him, his eyes closed, as he settled down into a comfortable position. Fred put her foot down as she headed towards the city limits.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel sat at his desk; he checked his watch for the tenth time in succession. They had been back for over an hour, but there was still no sign of Spike and Fred. He was getting seriously worried as to their whereabouts. Maybe Fred had had trouble handling such a powerful car and had come off the road.  
  
He waited another five minutes, before phoning down to security to see if they had returned. After receiving an answer in the negative, he shrugged on his jacket and made his way to Wesley's office.  
  
Angel knocked on Wesley's office door. He looked up from the papers he was poring over.  
  
"Come in," Wesley replied.  
  
Angel entered the office and he looked at Wesley.  
  
"What is it?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Seems we have a little problem with a couple missing persons. Spike and Fred are still AWOL," Angel replied.  
  
"It's only been an hour, a bit premature to call out the search party just yet," said Wesley.  
  
"You're probably right, I think I'll call it a night. Burning churches and rescuing Spike, I think I've done my bit for the evening," said Angel.  
  
Wesley nodded in reply and returned to his work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred pulled over the car on to the side of the road and switched off the engine. She leaned over and gently shook Spike. He smiled sleepily before opening his eyes.  
  
"We're here," she told him.  
  
Spike looked around at his surroundings in confusion.  
  
"We're some where, but it definitely isn't Wolfram and Hart. What's going on love?" asked Spike.  
  
"I want you to get out of the car," said Fred.  
  
"What am I missing here?" he replied.  
  
"I'm giving you a choice," she said.  
  
Spike tilted his head and looked at her, before opening the door of the car and exiting it. He stood in front of the car and regarded her through the windscreen.  
  
"Now what?" Spike asked her.  
  
"That's kinda up to you," said Fred.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N I am calling the LA borders, City Limits as I was unsure to what towns were on the borderline of LA, anyone want to suggest a couple of towns, feel free to do so. Next chapter will probably be the final chapter, but I am not superstitious about ending it at 13 chapters lol. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I did up the rating of the story from PG 13, to R as there is some Spike Fred loving, that I thought might be a little above it's original rating and I wanted to play on the safe side. However, after consideration I put it back to a PG13, yeah I am an indecisive little sh! A big thanks to all of you, who have read and reviewed my story.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Fred turned off the engine and got out of the car, to stand beside Spike. She looked up at him, smiling at his confused expression.  
  
"Thank God for that! For a moment I thought you were just going to drive off and leave me here," Spike said, in relief.  
  
Fred shook her head, and looked up at him sadly.  
  
"You were at Wolfram and Hart, because you didn't have a choice. The amulet trapped you there. What I am giving you, is the freedom to decide where you should go," She said.  
  
Spike looked at her, and then glanced both ways up the deserted streets.  
  
"So if I walk just a few feet in this direction I will have officially left LA?" he asked.  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
"To go any where in the world that I please?" he enquired.  
  
"Yes, as long as Wesley's ritual did its stuff," she replied.  
  
Spike turned away from her and walked off. Fred swallowed hard as she watched his retreating form. All the fight seemed to drain out of her. Fred's shoulders slumped in defeat. She had gambled all, and had lost. She wrapped her arms about herself in the chill night air and looked at the ground, no longer able to bear the sight of him leaving.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel tossed and turned, restlessly in his huge bed. Sleep would not come, no matter how much he tried. Sighing heavily, he got up and looked at the bedside clock. Throwing on a wrap, Angel padded into the kitchen area. He took out a container of blood, and popped it in the microwave.  
  
He then leaned against the kitchen counter, looking around his living space. It was almost 2am now; no one had contacted him to say whether Fred or Spike had returned. He was working on the premise that no news was good news. Even though some experiences from the past had taught him otherwise.  
  
The phone rang in the other room, making him start. He strode into the lounge to answer it.  
  
"Angel?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Angel.  
  
"Why does there always have to be a problem?" Gunn replied.  
  
"What else would it be at this time of the morning?" Angel answered.  
  
"Good point, you see, it's Fred and Spike, they still haven't returned," said Gunn.  
  
"Where are you?" asked Angel.  
  
"Still in my office, I was working late. Wes left a couple of hours ago, but he told me before he went, that you were worried about Fred," he replied.  
  
"Okay, I want you to meet me in the lobby in five," said Angel.  
  
He put down the phone, and walked off in the direction of his bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred opened the door of the borrowed car, pausing as she heard what sounded like singing. She looked up to see Spike, still standing just a few metres away from her. He was hopping from one foot to the other. Fred closed the door of the car again and walked towards him.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing?" asked Fred.  
  
Spike looked up at her, with almost a childlike glee written across his face. He grinned at her, and her heart lurched in her chest at the sight of him. He carried on singing softly.  
  
"You put your left leg in, your left leg out, in out in out and shake it all about. It worked! It bloody worked!"  
  
Fred couldn't help, but giggle at the sight of him. He stopped his antics, picked Fred up in his arms, and spun her around.  
  
"Stop, you're making me dizzy," she squealed.  
  
He put her back down on the sidewalk, but kept her in his embrace. Their laughter died down, Spike looked at Fred intently.  
  
"Thanks for believing in me, none of this would have happened with out your support," he said, earnestly.  
  
"I did nothing, you just had to believe in yourself," Fred replied.  
  
"Oh, like you do, you mean?" asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," She replied, airily.  
  
Spike put a hand to her chin, tilting her face towards him.  
  
"Come on, you can't fool me love. You brought me out here because you were going to let me go," he said.  
  
Fred averted her gaze, from his all too observant eyes.  
  
"I know a little of your history with Buffy, and we've only know each other a few shorts weeks, how can I possibly compete with that?" she asked.  
  
"Fred, I am gonna be honest with you, because you deserve that. I did love Buffy once, but I've moved on from that. She's safe and living that normal life, she always wanted. That's good enough for me. However, almost from the very first moment, I laid eyes on you, even in my confused state. I read the compassion on your face for me, someone that you didn't know,"  
  
"That part was easy, you needed help. You chose to come to me for that help. I thought Wes was better suited for the task at the time, but I'll never forget your words 'I'm terrified, will you help me?' They said it all," she sighed at the memory.  
  
They both regarded each other silently for a few moments, neither of them sure where to go from there. Spike closed the gap between them as he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue gaining entry to her mouth. Fred groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, why did she go up in flames, every time this person touched her? She wondered to herself.  
  
Spike raised his head to look at her.  
  
"So does this mean, that you'll be staying?" Fred asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it on his lips anyway.  
  
Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Looks like you're stuck with me pet," he said, as he kissed her again.  
  
This time Fred broke their kiss, breathing heavily as if she had been running. Spike cupped her cheek, his other hand, still wrapped in her long hair. She sensed he wanted to say something.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly, seeing Spike's slightly apprehensive look.  
  
"Fred, I er. I love you," Spike said earnestly, anxious for her response.  
  
Fred took in a huge gulp of breath, as her chest constricted. Tears welled up in her eyes, and spilled down her cheeks. Spike frowned at her reaction, not quite expecting Fred to burst into tears at his declaration of love.  
  
"What is it?" he asked in concern.  
  
Fred smiled through her tears, her whole face lit up as if by an inner happiness. She pulled his head down and smashed her lips against his own for an instant.  
  
"I love you too, so much. I've been wanted to tell you again, ever since I realised it myself," she admitted.  
  
"You do? You're not just saying it because I did?" Spike asked uncertainly.  
  
"You silly silly man, do you want me to beat some sense into you. I wouldn't have acted like the office ho, for the last couple of days otherwise; ask any of my friends. I love you Spike, so much that it scares me," Fred replied.  
  
"Well, we can be scared together then. Wait a moment! What did you mean, when you said you've wanted to tell me again? How did I miss the first time around?" he asked.  
  
"It was when we were in Angel's office, and Lorne had you hypnotised," She explained.  
  
"Guess I would have bypassed that one," he grinned.  
  
He wiped away the tears from her still wet cheeks. She took his hand and kissed it. Before lacing her fingers through his.  
  
"Shall we go then? I can guess Angel's pitching a fit about his car," said Fred.  
  
"Let him, he can wait a little longer," said Spike.  
  
"Still, I know he'll worry and besides, it's only a few hours until dawn," she replied.  
  
Fred tried to pull Spike along, but he held back.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"When you mentioned going home earlier at the church, what did you mean? It just occurred to me that I am by all intense purposes homeless, and Angel's not into sharing in a big way," he replied.  
  
"For someone over a century old, you're not very bright are you?" she asked.  
  
He searched her face; she smiled at him as Spike interpreted her look, correctly.  
  
"Okay, but I'm driving this time. And I'll sleep on the sofa," he said  
  
"Fine to the first, and like hell you will to the second," Fred said, firmly, as she got into the passenger side of the car.  
  
"That's my girl," he grinned, as Spike realised, for the first time in his entire existence that those words were true.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Angel arrived in the lobby of Wolfram and Hart, precisely five minutes later, Gunn was already there.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Gunn, dryly.  
  
"Save the humour for another time, how on earth are we going to find them? It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack in this city. I have already tried the phone in the car they took, several times. It must be switched off," said Angel.  
  
Gunn produced a small black box from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Angel.  
  
"Good job they installed a tracking device in all your cars, then, isn't it?" Gunn asked.  
  
Angel gave Gunn a hard look.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this?" asked Angel.  
  
"Guess you were on a need to know basis on this one," said Gunn.  
  
Angel took the device from him.  
  
"Let's go find her," said Angel, as he walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They drove back into the city, in good time. Both were tired from being awake all night, but sleep was the last thing on either of their minds. Spike had managed to persuade Fred they could return the car later that day. After all, Angel had at least a dozen more of them, he had argued.  
  
As the car turned the corner into the street where Fred lived, she pointed to the apartment block.  
  
"We're here it's the one on the top floor, turn left and carry on down the slope, I have my own parking spot," she informed him.  
  
Spike whistled appreciatively as he drove into the underground parking lot.  
  
"Looks like Angel isn't the only one with job related perks," he replied.  
  
"I'd been living at an old hotel with Angel and the others, ever since I returned from Pylea. This is the first place that I can actually call mine, but it still feels like it's missing something," Fred said, longingly.  
  
Spike switched off the engine of the car and turned to her.  
  
"Maybe it's missing someone to share it with," he answered softly.  
  
Fred smiled tenderly at him.  
  
"Shall we go and see?" she asked.  
  
They got out of the car and kissed again, barely able to keep their hands off each other. Both turned their heads, there was a squeal of tyres as a car turned the corner and entered the brightly lit parking lot.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Spike.  
  
The unknown car pulled by sharply, beside them, and Angel and Gunn got out.  
  
"I think we are about to find out," said Fred.  
  
Angel looked at the pair of them, angrily.  
  
"So, when were you going to let me know you were okay?" Angel asked Fred.  
  
"Go easy on them man," said Gunn.  
  
"Easy? I have been up all night worrying," snapped Angel.  
  
"Calm down grand-daddy, so we didn't check in. What are you going to do, ground us both? Last time I checked, the lady and I, were both over 21," said Spike.  
  
Gunn laughed aloud.  
  
"Wait! Are you telling me, that Angel is your grandsire?" asked Gunn, enjoying the moment.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
Fred looked less than pleased as the arrival of the search party.  
  
"As you can see, we are fine and all in one piece, I'll bring the car into work later this morning. Spike I'll see you upstairs, it's the only apartment on the top floor, you can't miss it," said Fred.  
  
She gave Gunn and Angel a brief perfunctory nod, before turning and walking off in the direction of the elevator.  
  
"Something tells me that she's a little pissed off with you mate," said Spike.  
  
"And you're looking like the cat who just swallowed the cream, where were you two?" asked Angel.  
  
"The night was beautiful and the stars were shining, we just felt like going out for a moonlight drive," said Spike.  
  
Gunn laughed again.  
  
"Okay, don't tell me. However, I expect Fred at work the same time as usual. And I want to see you in my office, first thing," Angel told him.  
  
"And why's that?" asked Spike more than a little mystified.  
  
"Maybe I don't feel like sharing either right now, just be there," Angel replied.  
  
"How am I supposed to get there in daylight?" asked Spike.  
  
"That's easy. The glass used for my cars is of the same composite as the windows of the Wolfram and Hart building, so there's no excuse," said Angel.  
  
"As fun as it was, talking to you both, I don't like to keep a lady waiting. So if you don't mind?" asked Spike.  
  
He quickly strode off in the direction that Fred had taken several minutes earlier. Gunn smiled as he watched Spike leave, he was glad for Fred. He instinctively knew that she had finally found someone, who needed her as much as she needed him.  
  
He looked at Angel.  
  
"It's been a long night, don't know about you, but I am about ready to get home and catch myself some shuteye," yawned Gunn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred had left the door to her apartment, slightly ajar, so that she could hear the ping of the elevator doors. She heard the arrival of the elevator a few moments later, as well as Spike's steps as he walked down the corridor towards her door. Then there was absolute silence, as Fred held in her breath. A minute or two had passed and still he had not entered the apartment, she got up from the sofa and opened the door.  
  
Spike looked at her.  
  
"Wondered when you were gonna remember that I need an invite," he grinned at Fred's look of consternation.  
  
"Oh God, I completely forgot, Spike you're invited," Fred said as she pulled him in and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Nice place you have here lo." Spike's unfinished sentence hung in the air, as He was silenced by Fred's lips.  
  
Her hands crept up the hard wall of his chest and rested on the lapels of his leather duster, before slipping the garment off his shoulders. It fell to the floor unheeded.  
  
Fred finally came up for air.  
  
"That's enough small talk, wouldn't you say?" she asked.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," he said, as he found the edges of her blouse and lifted it over her head.  
  
Fred reciprocated in kind, as she peeled off his tight black t-shirt and ran off in the direction of her bedroom. Spike gave chase, finding her easily in the darkened room.  
  
Soft light flooded the room as he located a bedside lamp. He scooped Fred up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, and gently laid her on it, before joining her there.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.  
  
"More than anything, I love you," she replied.  
  
Spike kissed her passionately.  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
"Good," she said as she unclasped her bra and threw it into a darkened corner of the room.  
  
"You really are a little goer aren't you?" Spike asked, as his tongue did delicious things with her exposed breasts.  
  
Fred cried out at the sensations he was arousing in her body. Her hands slid down his bare back to cup his rear. She pressed herself against his hardness, Spike growled low in his throat. There were too many barriers between them, Fred's hands rested on the waistband of his jeans as she struggled to open them.  
  
"Here, let me," Spike said, as he rolled off her and removed his jeans in one swift movement.  
  
She grieved the loss of contact. Her words of protest, dying in her throat as her eyes travelled down his naked body. It was even more gorgeous than her wildest imaginings.  
  
"You're beautiful," she said shyly.  
  
He caught her up in his arms again, removing the rest of her clothing. Spike covered her body with his own. Fred's thighs parted slightly to accommodate him; they rocked together, their passion becoming more fevered with each touch as they explored each other's bodies. Fred felt she would go up in flames if he didn't take her soon.  
  
"Spike," she pleaded.  
  
He kissed Fred in answer to her fevered appeal. His hand moving between their bodies as he took the final step that would make them one. He watched the emotions on her face, as they became lovers in every sense of the word. Spike was afraid to move, wanting to give her time to become adjusted to him. Fred raised her hips, urging him on; he let her lead as their crescendo slowly built within them both.  
  
They both cried out as wave after wave of pleasure found them several minutes later. Spike looked into her eyes, a stray tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked in concern.  
  
Fred shook her head, not quite able to speak just yet. She finally found her voice.  
  
"That was beautiful," she sighed.  
  
Spike kissed her, rolling onto his side, taking her with him. Fred rested her head sleepily on his arm.  
  
"Thank you," he replied.  
  
"For what?" she yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
"For loving me," he replied. As he closed, his eyes and kissed the top of her head.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N I really intended to end it on 13 chapters, but I still had more to write and it would have made this chapter excessively long.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I want to send out a big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Your support and comments have been valuable throughout. ~Angela~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The unwelcome sound of the alarm clock, cut through Fred's slumber, like a knife. She groaned tiredly, turning over in bed to quieten it. Another hand beat her to it, as Spike got there first. Fred looked up at him to see that he was fully dressed; she was more than a little disappointed.  
  
Spike smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Morning love, sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Very well, for what little time I actually spent sleeping," said Fred, sleepily.  
  
They both smiled at the shared memories.  
  
"You go and get yourself a shower, I'm making breakfast," said Spike.  
  
"You are becoming quite the domestic," She teased.  
  
Fred rose out of the bed, and Spike whistled appreciatively at the sight of her nakedness.  
  
"Now there's a sight I could get used to in the mornings, beats Angel's face, any day of the week," grinned Spike.  
  
Fred, shrugged on her wrap, and belted it firmly at the waist.  
  
"What are you going to do for the day, while I am at work?" asked Fred.  
  
"Why, come in with you of course, I got the royal summons. Angel wants to see me first thing this morning. It sounds more than a little ominous to me. Probably just wants to tell me, now that I am free, I can go get the hell out of Dodge," said Spike.  
  
"How does he propose we get you there in one piece?" asked Fred.  
  
"Oh, he said something about the car windows being made out of the same sort of thing as the office windows," said Spike.  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
"I suppose I'd better get that shower. Feel like keeping me company?" she asked, shyly.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," said Spike, as he swung her up into his arms, and carried her in the direction of her bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Angel is going to be so mad at me, we are over an hour late," said Fred, as she glanced nervously at her watch.  
  
"Sod, what he thinks, just say the early morning traffic was hell. He won't know the real reason why we were late," said Spike.  
  
"Okay, but I don't think he's gonna buy it," said Fred, as she got out of the car.  
  
Spike switched off the engine of the viper, almost regretfully. He had missed having a car; this was the first decent ride that he'd driven since the Desoto.  
  
"I'd better return these to Angel," said Spike, as he locked up the car and jangled the keys.  
  
Fred linked her hand through his, and they walked off together in the direction of the elevator. Once they were inside, Spike swept her up in a passionate kiss. Then he stepped back to survey the devastation that he had wrought on her hair and her swollen lips. A smug little grin on his face.  
  
"There, you look like mine now," He said.  
  
Fred couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
"Is this some kind of Vampire territory staking a claim ritual? Because if it is, it's not sexy," She replied.  
  
"Well, I must be doing something wrong, mind if I try again?" Spike asked.  
  
"Not at all," said Fred, as she went back into his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The elevator doors pinged open, to reveal a less than pleased Angel. He was standing there with his arms folded, observing them both.  
  
They broke apart, Spike smiled at Angel.  
  
"Enjoy the show?" he asked.  
  
Angel ignored him, and turned to Fred.  
  
"Afternoon Fred," He said, pointedly.  
  
Fred blushed, and looked at Angel nervously.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry about the time Angel, the traffic was terrible," She felt herself getting redder as she spoke.  
  
Angel just continued to look at her sceptically.  
  
"Ah, yes, I think I should be running along to the lab now, I had some readings to go over with Knox. Yes I should go and do that," she said, starting to ramble.  
  
"See you later love," said Spike, squeezing her hand before she walked off.  
  
"You are a bad influence on her," said Angel.  
  
"Fred is a much stronger woman than you giver her credit for," Spike replied.  
  
"Sorry, force of habit. I've always felt protective towards her, ever since we all brought her back from Pylea. She seemed such an innocent," sighed Angel.  
  
"As much as I love talking about my science babe, what is it you want to see me for?" asked Spike.  
  
"Shall we go to my office? We can discuss it there," Said Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred walked dreamily along the corridors of Wolfram and Hart, towards her lab. She walked smack dab into a solid object, almost stumbling in the process. A pair of green hands reached out to steady her. Fred looked up to see Lorne's friendly face.  
  
"Hey there, sugar plum. What's the hurry?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Oh, hi Lorne, got to get to the lab, I am running a little late. Don't want to blot my copy book any more than I already have," She smiled.  
  
"I hear ya gorgeous, I'd better let you go then," Said Lorne.  
  
He air kissed her on both cheeks and strode off, bursting into song as he walked away.  
  
"Love is in the air, every time I look around, love is in the air, in every sight and every sound.." He sang.  
  
Fred laughed, was it so obvious to everyone that she met?  
  
"Oh, my God," said, a whiney familiar voice.  
  
Fred turned to see Harmony standing there, a look of horror on the blonde girls face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Fred.  
  
"Ugh, just ugh. Spike is disgusting. I can smell him all over you," said Harmony, as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
Fred frowned, feeling her happy vibe fast dissolving. Especially in the wake, of the other girls evident revulsion.  
  
"Are you sure that Lorne is not the only green one around here?" asked Fred, defiantly.  
  
Harmony looked at Fred in confusion.  
  
"Did I use the wrong eye shadow this morning? It's so hard trying to put on make up with out a reflection," sighed Harmony.  
  
Fred shook her head in despair.  
  
"I'll catch you much later, I have to go, before I start losing IQ points," said Fred, as she walked off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel ushered Spike into his office and closed the door behind them. Spike strolled over to one of the leather sofas and sat down. He watched Angel's progress, as he walked over to his desk and sat behind it.  
  
"If it's about the car, it's all in one piece without a scratch on it," said Spike.  
  
He threw the keys at Angel, who deftly caught them with one hand.  
  
"That's good to know, but it's not why you are here," said Angel.  
  
"Well, are you are you going to enlighten me anytime during this millennia?" asked Spike.  
  
"Okay, as much as it pains me to say this, how would you feel about coming to work here, at wolfram and Hart?" asked Angel, in a rush.  
  
Spike looked at Angel, rendered speechless by Angel's offer of employment.  
  
"Ha, that's a funny one, tell me another," said Spike, as he finally found his voice.  
  
"No, I am serious, I think you've proved yourself more than worthy. Especially in one young lady's eyes," said Angel.  
  
"Ah, but what does the great boss man make of it all?" asked Spike.  
  
Angel looked uncomfortable, at being put on the spot.  
  
"I think you er have your uses and could be an asset to the team," said Angel, grudgingly.  
  
"There, it wasn't all that painful to admit to it, was it?" asked Spike.  
  
Angel didn't respond, choosing instead to study a speck on his desk.  
  
"Of course I get a salary and a set of wheels, and my own office. Unless of course you want to share yours with me," asked Spike.  
  
"Anything else?" asked Angel, sarcastically.  
  
"We'll work on the details later, there's someone I want to go and share my news with," said Spike.  
  
"Fred?" asked Angel.  
  
"No, Harmony. What do you think?" asked Spike, mockingly.  
  
Angel played about with the penholder on his desk, a souvenir from his time at the Hyperion.  
  
"That's it, I am not going to get any work out of either you, or Fred today. You both may as well go home and come back tomorrow when you've had time to er talk about things," said Angel.  
  
Spike grinned at Angel, not really sure how to take this about-face after the last few weeks of their sparring.  
  
"Come on admit it just a little bit, you've enjoyed having me round the place these last few weeks," said Spike.  
  
"That's all your gonna get out of me today William, oh and this," said Angel, as he threw the car keys back at him.  
  
Spike caught them.  
  
"Thanks, I guess I'll be on my merry way then," he said, as he turned to leave.  
  
And one more thing, you take care of Fred, we all care about her happiness here," said Angel.  
  
Spike nodded and left.  
  
Angel sat back in his plush leather chair, staring out of the window. Yes, things had definitely been different since Spikes arrival. Angel smiled to himself before picking up the phone.  
  
"Harmony, could you bring in my list of appointments for the day?" asked Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike burst into the lab, eager to share his good news with Fred. When Angel had first asked to see him, Spike had felt sure that it was only to tell him that he had to leave LA. The job offer had been a bolt out of the blue, a very welcome one at that.  
  
Fred looked up from the notes she was busily scribbling down with Knox. Her whole face lit up at his arrival. He walked up to her and swung her up in his arms. Fred looked around anxiously at the faces of her co-workers, whom all wore matching bland expressions at the recent turn of events.  
  
"Spike! She hissed in his ear.  
  
"What?" he asked, innocently.  
  
"You can't come in here and act all 'Officer and A Gentleman' and just take me out of my lab. I have work to do," she said, self-consciously.  
  
"Yes you can, Angel has given you the day off," Spike informed her.  
  
"Oh," she replied.  
  
Spike turned to face Fred's workers.  
  
"The lady will be back in the morning, Knox you hold the fort," said Spike, acerbically.  
  
Fred laughed, remembering her own lame joke the other day.  
  
"Sorry guys," said Fred apologetically, as Spike walked out of the lab, still holding her firmly in his arms.  
  
When they got outside, he put her back on her feet.  
  
"So what's the occasion?" asked Fred.  
  
"Meet Wolfram and Hart's newest employee," said Spike, proudly.  
  
Fred frowned.  
  
"I don't get it," she replied.  
  
"And, I thought you were the brainy half of our relationship," said Spike.  
  
"Angel offered you a job here?" asked Fred.  
  
"You got it, but it almost killed him to utter the words, and I get to keep the viper. Even better than that, I get to spend more time with my favourite girl," he purred seductively.  
  
Fred looked at him, coyly.  
  
"Who, Harmony?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, you are asking for it," he growled.  
  
"Well let's stop wasting time, so you can take me home and give it to me then. After all there's only another twenty-two hours until we have to be back at work," said Fred, glancing at her watch, before walking off towards the elevator.  
  
THE END 


End file.
